It's A Wicked World
by SilveR liTtle WolF
Summary: Slash  Yaoi  AU  Merlín, siendo simplemente un adolecente que sufre la prepatoria como los demas no se podía esperar descubrir que el mundo podia ser tan escabroso. "¿Quieres vivir una vida normal, Merlín?- Quebró el espejo con su puño. -Mala suerte.-"
1. El Principe En Brillante Armadura

_Esta es una historia **SLASH**, **YAOI**, eso quiere decir que contiene relación **HOMBRE CON HOMBRE**. _

_A cualquiera que comente algo **homofobico **sera invitado a que se vaya a la puta verga y por supuesto su comentario sera borrado._

_Resumen:_

_Merlín, siendo simplemente un adolecente que sufre la prepatoria como los demas no se podía esperar descubrir que el mundo podia ser tan escabroso. "¿Quieres vivir una vida normal, Merlín?- Quebró el espejo con su puño. -Mala suerte.-"_

_Personaje: Merlín Emrys._

_Genero: Romantico, Aventura, Drama._

_Advertencia: Violencia, Groserias, Muerte de personaje._

_Estatus: En Progreso._

_Desclimer:__ La serie no me pretense, si no la BBC. Solo uso sus personajes para historia inspirada de la cual no obtengo ningún beneficio mas que el de entretener a los lectores. _

_Ojala la disfruten._

_D.W._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1.- El Príncipe En Brillante Armadura. <strong>

Merlín era un chico responsable, siempre se levantaba a tiempo, se arreglaba para la escuela sin quejarse, desayunaba lo que sea que su madre le haya preparado y llegaba a la escuela a tiempo, muchas veces incluso con tiempo de sobra, sin embargo hoy había sido un poco diferente.

Su despertador decidió, no despertarlo (ok, había olvidado cambiarle las pilas), se golpeo el dedo chiquito del pie y la cabeza intentado vestirse rápidamente, su madre había salido a visitar a su prima a Elador y no iba a estar toda la semana por lo que solo pudo desayunar una manzana y llevaba veinte minutos de retraso.

Simplemente perfecto.

Agradecía a los dioses que tuviera su siempre confiable bicicleta azul que le llevaba a donde quisiera en la mitad del tiempo o menos. Usualmente no manejaba rápido pero este día era una excepción, lo que lo llevó a casi tres accidentes y tirar a un hombre distraído.

Se tuvo que quitar el cabello negro de la cara varias veces, ya lo tenia ligeramente largo y tendría que cortarlo pronto. Merlín era un chico sencillo en realidad, traía unos jeans rotos en una rodilla por el uso, una sencilla playera roja con alguno que otro dibujo en ella, una sudadera azul rey lisa y unos converse negros. En conjunto bastante sencillo, quizá lo único realmente llamativo eran sus audífonos de dj negros con dibujos en azul que llevaba al cuello, regalo de su tío en navidad junto con si iPod.

Sus ojos azul griceasos se iluminaron al ver la escuela a lo lejos y aceleró un poco más hasta por fin poder entrar al patio vació. Buscó lugar en el apartado para bicicletas, para después de haberla asegurado correr a su salón de clases; el cual divisó al final del pasillo y entro sin siquiera tocar la puerta.

-Un placer, el que se nos una señor Emrys.- Dijo el profesor de historia cruzándose de brazos y viéndolo de manera severa. –Estoy seguro que fue muy difícil encontrar un espació es su apretada agenda.- Varios de sus compañeros rieron ante el comentario.

Con las mejillas rojas por la pena agachó la cabeza. –Discúlpeme, no volverá a ocurrir.

-Eso espero. Tome asiento.

Suspiró aliviado y se dirigió a su asiento casi hasta al frente del salón, juntó a su mejor amiga Guinevere, normalmente conocida como Gwen, la cual le sonrió divertida a lo que Merlín no pudo mas que devolverle la sonrisa.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Murmuró muy bajito la de piel morena.

-Me quede dormido.

Lo miró sorprendido pasándose un mechón rizado detrás de la oreja. -¿Tu quedarte dormido? Eso es algo que jamás llegue pensar escuchar… ¿Qué sigue, te harás un tatuaje?

El moreno bufó molesto sabiendo que su amiga se burlaba de que era "buen chico" en todo el sentido de la frase. –Muy graciosa.

-No, en serio… me alegra saber que te estas volviendo rebelde. Quizás la siguiente vez no entregues una tarea.

-¡Emrys! ¡Coulby! ¿Algo que deseen compartir con la clase?

Ambos se sobresaltaron con la voz del profesor y se limitaron a murmurar un "No" y guardar silenció. No fue hasta la hora del almuerzo que pudieron volver a entablar una conversación adecuada.

-¿Así que no vuelve hasta dentro de una semana?

-Si…- Suspiró algo cansado. No le molestaba estar solo, de hecho era muy bueno para cuidarse, lo único que no le gustaba era mantener limpia la casa. –Tuvo una semana libre del trabajo y fue a visitar a su prima.- Ambos se sentaron en una mesa junto a la venta con sus respectivos almuerzos. –De hecho, te iba a decir que si no querías quedarte este fin de semana conmigo.- Que no le molestara quedarse solo no significaba que le gustara.

Gwen le sonrió algo triste. –Me encantaría, Merlín pero no puedo, mi tía esta de visita y voy a tener que estar con ella y mi papá todo el fin de semana.

-Esta bien.- Murmuró algo triste.

-¿Por qué no le pides a Will?- Sugirió la castaña notando como las mejillas del ojiazul de predian de un ligero rosa.

-¿Pedirme, qué?

Merlín saltó un poco cuando alguien se sentó a su lado y ese alguien pasó su brazó alrededor de su cintura acercándolo mas.

-Will…- Murmuró sonrojado pero sonriendo.

-Hola, amor.- Sonrió el castaño para después depositar un casto beso en los labios de su novio. –Ahora…. ¿Qué es lo que querías pedirme?

-Bueno, yo…- Balbuceaba el pelinegro con la cara prendida.

-Quiera pedirte que si te querías quedar con él este fin ya que su mamá no va a estar.- Gwen sonrió divertida ante la mirada de odio que su amigo le dedico que perdió efecto bajo el rojo de sus mejillas.

El castaño abrió los ojos algo sorprendido y luego sonrió triste. –No puedo, amor.- Suspiro levemente. –Es el concurso de belleza de mi hermana en Albión y vamos a pasar alla el fin de semana, pero creo que regreso el domingo temprano.

Merlín suspiro y se dejó caer su cabeza en la mesa. –Creo realmente no voy a tener nada que hacer este fin de semana.

-Ahora ya vas a tener algo que hacer.- Dijo una voz junto a su mesa haciendo a todos voltear. –Vas a ser mi pareja para la fiesta del sábado.

-Morgana.- Saludaron la castaña y el pelinegro mientras que Will solo frunció el ceño.

Junto a ellos estaba una de las chicas mas populares de la escuela, Morgana LeFey. Cabello negro, largo y brillante; cuerpo delgado y bien proporcionado y una apariencia que gritaba clase y estilo.

Los tacones de la chica resonaron en el piso mientras le daba la vuelta a la mesa para poder sentarse junto a Merlín. –Asi que arréglate y paso por ti a las siete en punto.

Gruño un poco. –No se, Gana. Sabes que yo no hago fiestas.

-Eso es justamente lo que vamos a cambiar, pequeñin.- Le revolvió el pelo haciendo que la viera de mala manera.

Will bufó molesto y Morgana le devolvió una mirada de desagrado.

-Vaya, ya llego el resto de la caravana.- Mustió el castaño molesto viendo a la entrada de la cafetería, haciendo que los otros tres le siguieran la mirada.

Atravesando la puerta del comedor estaba el resto de la realeza de la escuela; empezando por el rey: Arthur Pendragon. Alto, de cabello dorado y ojos azul cielo, cuerpo musculoso y delgado, espalda ancha, capitán del equipo de americano y básicamente el sueño de prácticamente cualquier chica de la escuela; lo cual lo convertía en el cliché mas grande del mundo, según Merlín.

Por supuesto que es un rey sin su corte. Juntó a Arthur iban sus mejores amigos: Lancelot Cabrera: tranquilo y amable, mejor promedio de la escuela y presidente del consejo estudiantil; Gwaine Macken: alegre, bromista, coqueto, playboy por excelencia y capitán del equipo arquería y por ultimo Percival Hopper: serio, distante, callado y campeón de artes marciales.

-¡Mer!- Grito un alegre pelilargo acercándose a su mesa, sacándole una mueca entre divertida y molesta al pelinegro.

-Hola, Gwaine.- Sin embargo le dedico una linda sonrisa.

-¿Qué te parece si saliendo vamos al cine solo tu y yo?- Le dijo coquetamente.

Antes de que Merlín pudiera hablar su novio se levanto de su asiento y alejo al otro de un empujón.

-¿¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que dejes de coquetearle a _mi_ novio, Macken!- Rugió molesto.

El aludido solo alzó las manos en señal de paz y le sonrió divertido. –Relájate, Dempsie.- Se cruzó de brazos y lo miro con aire superior a pesar de ser un año mas abajo que él. –Pensé que Mer se había dado cuenta que tu eres un pobre diablo y te había dejado, pero puedo esperar.

-Tu, desgraciado de mierda…

-¡Will!- Merlín detuvo a su novio del brazo antes de que golpeara.

-Deja de hacerte el tonto y vamos, Gwaine.- Hablo Arthur con autoridad resonando en su voz. –Tenemos mejores cosas que hacer.

Tanto Merlín como Morgana bufaron con burla. –Idiota pretencioso.

El rubio le devolvía la mirada al para. –Tarados.- Se dio la vuelta y el resto de sus amigos lo siguieron a su habitual mesa.

-Adios, Mer Mer.- Le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de alejarse. -¡Ah! ¡Por cierto! Se cancela la practica de hoy.- Agregó alejándose.

-Menos mal.- Murmuró el castaño molesto.

El pelinegro solo negó con la cabeza. –Sabes que solo lo hace para molestarte, Will. Si no respondieras no lo haría.

-Si no le dijera nada ya te hubiera violado.- Respondió con veneno haciendo que su novio se sonrojara.

-Todos ellos son una bola de idiotas con demasiada testosterona.- Dijo Morgana viendo distraídamente la ventana. –Excepto Percy y en especial el prepotente de Arthur. – Cabe destacar que es su hermanastro.

-No creo que Lancelot sea tan malo.- Dijo Gwen recibiendo tres paredes de miradas y sonrojándose. –Bueno, e-eso parece.

La mano con perfectas uñas francesas dio golpe en la mesa. –Solamente hay una persona peor que ellos y es…

-Vivian.- Acabo Merlín por ella viendo sobre su hombro haciendo que una vez mas todos miraran hacia la entrada.

Por la puerta iba entrando el mismo diablo encarnado, la archi-nemesis de Moragana, Vivian Moffett: capitana del equipo de porristas, rubia plástica y perfecta, maldad pura; en otras palabras, zorra de clase y como siempre la rubia se iba a sentar con Arthur y sus secuaces, seguida de sus asistentes que realmente nadie conoce ya que cambian cada semana.

-Aun no puedo creer que siga tras tu hermano, Morgana.- Comento la castaña.

La pelinegra dejo de matar con la mirada a Vivian para mirar a su amiga. –Eso es algo que le doy al idiota, no se ha dejado engatusar por la señorita-pechos-de-piedra.

Merlín sonrió divertido. -¿Crees que tenga miedo de contagiarse de algo?

-Seguro.- Contesto Morgana.- Con Vivian solo basta con caminar junta a ella para contraer herpes.

Todos en la mesa rieron para después empezar con sus almuerzos que ya se habían empezado a enfriar.

No fue que hasta que Merlín iba caminando de regreso a sus casa que se sintió realmente triste. Su novio se había ido de viaje, su mejor amiga iba a estar ocupada todo el fin de semana empezando desde hoy y Morgana había tenido… algo que hacer.

-Vaya amigos.- Mustió no realmente triste. –Y vaya forma de empezar una tarde de viernes.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios y miro la bicicleta que llevaba junto a él. Justo después de haber salido de clases se encuentra con la llanta de su bicicleta completamente ponchada por lo que ahora la tenía que llevar a la pequeña tienda que quedaba del lado opuesto a su casa.

Había decido tomar un pequeño atajo y caminaba entre callejones tarareando una canción que había escuchado el otro día en el radio. Tuvo que acelerar el paso ya que estaba empezando a nublarse, además de que estaba algo solitario el lugar.

Solo tenía que dar vuelta en la siguiente callejuela a la derecha y todo derecho salía a la avenida principal.

Se detuvo en seco.

Frente a él, estorbándole el paso estaban tres sujetos probablemente un poco más grande que él, los tres con sudadera grande y floja y casi no se les podía ver la cara. Tragó en seco y siguió caminando mirando al frente, solo pasaría junto a ellos tranquilamente sin siquiera voltearlos a ver.

A la mitad del camino los tres sujetos voltearon a verlo y le sonrieron. Nada amistosamente.

Merlín empezó a sudar frio y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al notar que estos caminaban hacia él y uno de ellos tenia un bate de madera.

-_Mierda.-_ Pensó el pelinegro retrocediendo pero un sonido detrás de él lo hizo girar y sintió como el corazón se le detenía.

Otros dos parecidos al grupo caminaban hacia el con la misma sonrisa.

Mientras ellos seguían avanzando él siguió retrocediendo pero esta vez hacia los lados hasta su espalda choco contra la pared y lo único que lo separaba de uno de ellos era su bicicleta.

El que tenía enfrente poseía unos ojos cafés muy oscuros casi negros y de la gorra de la sudadera alcanzaba a distinguir unos mechones rojos. Le sonrió aún más a Merlín y toma la bicicleta para después lanzarla a un lado.

-Pero que tenemos aquí.- Murmuró el pelirrojo casi sobre la cara del pelinegro haciendo que este temblara de terror. –Un gatito, perdido.

-Yo-Yo… s-solo…- Fue callado por el frío de una navaja que estaba siendo apuntada a su garganta.

-Shhh.- Le digo el pelirrojo. –No tienes que decir nada, gatito.- Los labios rozaron los contrarios. –Yo seré el que hable aquí ¿De acuerdo?

Con los ojos vidriosos el pelinegro asintió. No entendía que estaba pasando, él no los conocía, no había hecho nada para enfadarlos y ni siquiera se veía como alguien de dinero.

-S-Solo traigo unos cuantos d-dólares… y-y… mi celu-

Se calló al sentir la navaja en sus labios, sus ojos abiertos con terror.

-Te dije que yo era el que iba a hablar, aquí gatito.- Gruño en su oído. –Si vuelvo a escuchar otro sonido de ti, te voy a cortar los labios.- Remplazo la navaja por sus labios sin realmente hacer presión. –Lo cual sería una pena, ya que son realmente preciosos.

Antes de que Merlín siquiera pudiera pensar en algo más el pelirrojo agarro sus dos manos y con una las sostuvo sobre su cabeza.

-Ahora…- Siguió hablando sobre los labios del otro. –Vamos a divertirnos un rato.- El resto del grupo rio divertido.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer al sentir como la punta de la navaja bajaba por su cuello y luego por su pecho y como esta iba cortando su playera. Sus ojos azul-griceasos se abrieron con miedo.

-_Acaso me va a…-_ Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda y apretó los ojos con fuerza. No, tenia que hacer algo. ¿Pero qué?

Cuando la navaja había acabado de cortar su playera sintió como el agarre en sus manos se aligeraba un poco y fue que sin pensarlo le soltó un rodillazo al pelirrojo logrando que este lo soltara por la sorpresa y el dolor y pudiendo correr hacia la salida del callejón; pero apenas dados unos cuantos pasos sintió como lo agarraban de su chamarra y lo jalaban y a pesar de que se logró zafar de la prenda alguien le tiró al suelo y lo apreso con su peso y sus manos.

-Me sorprendiste, gatito.- La voz del pelirrojo le hizo temblar de miedo. –Pero esta vez no te vas a escapar.- Una lengua en su oreja logro sacarle otras lágrimas y un grito ahogado. –Ahora me agradas más.

Volvió a sentir la usual navaja en su cuello lo que logro que dejara de forcejar.

-Por favor… no…- Murmuró entre sollozos.

-No llores gatito.- El pelirrojo le dijo divertido a la vez que le dio un beso en el cuello. –Prometo que te divertirás.

-¡Oye!

El grito inesperado hizo que todos los presentes alzaran la vista para toparse con una silueta disfrazada por la luz detrás de esta.

Merlín aprovecho la distracción del pelirrojo para pegarle en las costillas y zafarse del agarre, pero una vez mas este reacciono agarrándole un tobillo.

-No te escaparas, gatito...- Antes de que pudiera seguir recibió una fuerte patada en la cara haciendo que soltara al pelinegro que se arrastró hasta la pared y quedarse ahí temblando de miedo.

El pelirrojo se levanto acariciándose la mandíbula y escupiendo algo de sangre.

-¿Así que tenemos un héroe?- Bufó con burla. -Sera mejor que te vayas ahora que tienes oportunidad, güerito, antes de que salgas lastimado.

Fue hasta ese momento que Merlín recayó en su salvador y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y quedo boquiabierto.

El rubio devolvió el bufido y sonrió de lado. -¿Crees que me asustas, imbécil?

El pelirrojo solo hizo una seña y uno de los que lo flanqueaban se lanzo contra el héroe con bate en mano.

-¡Arthur! ¡Cuidado!- Grito Merlín al ver la velocidad del otro pero antes de que si quiera pudiera decir algo mas se escuchó un golpe seco que resonó en todo el callejón seguido de una mitad del bate de madera golpeando el suelo.

Todos los presentes vieron sorprendidos a Arthur apuntando la punta de un florete a la garganta del que lo había atacado.

-Te sugiero que te vayas antes de que salgas seriamente lastimado.- Se burlo el rubio.

El pelirrojo chasqueo la lengua molesto. -No vale la pena perder el tiempo.- Hizo una seña. -¡Vámonos chicos!- Todos se apresuraron a salir del callejón, dejando al pelirrojo que le sonrió a Merlín. -Nos vemos, gatito.- Seguido de un giño para después escapar.

El pelinegro que quedo viendo por donde se fueron los delincuentes temblando un poco.

-Simpáticos tus amigos.- Fue la voz del rubio que saco a Merlín de sus pensamientos y fue cuando noto como este enfundaba su arma para después guardarlo en un estuche negro que llevaba al hombro. -¿Te encuentras bien?- Se acercó a él con una mirada preocupada que le sorprendió.

-S-Si...- Se levanto con ayuda de Arthur. -Gracias.- Dijo sinceramente. Sintió una mirada fija en su pecho y no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando se dio cuenta de que su pecho estaba descubierto.

-Toma.- El rubio se quito su chamarra roja con el escudo de la escuela pasándosela a Merlín.

Le agradeció en silencio y se cubrió rápidamente aun con las mejillas prendidas.

El rubio lo miraba fijamente incomodándolo aun más. –Si que sabes como meterte en problemas; Emrys.- Levantó la bicicleta del moreno.

-No fue mi culpa.- Se defendió frunciendo el ceño. –Yo solo estaba cruzando.

Arthur miró a su alrededor con la ceja alzada. -¿Tenias idea que estos callejones son muy peligrosos?

En respuesta bajo la mirada apenado. –Bueno… no…

El rubio soltó un suspiro para después empezar a caminar fuera del callejón aun llevando la bicicleta. –Vamos, no tengo todo el día.

Merlín lo vio incrédulo. -¿Pero qué?- Alcanzó al rubio. –Espera, yo no…

-No te puedo dejar solo, ahora.- Le cortó sin voltearlo a ver. –Esos tipos pueden regresar al verte solo otra vez.

El pelinegro no supo que contestar y solo se limitó a suspirar y seguir al rubio. No pudo evitar mirar sobre su hombro e instintivamente se acercó al rubio. Concentro su atención en Pendragon; la verdad era que se la había hecho bastante extraña la oferta de este ya que nunca se habían llevado bien, de hecho habían tenido varias peleas a lo largo del año.

No se había percatado que se le había quedado viendo hasta que una mirada azul brillante se enfrentó a la suya enmarcada por una ceja alzada y su respuesta fue sonrojarse y desviar la mirada.

Después de unos minutos en un incomodo silencio, Merlín no aguanto mas. –A todo esto ¿A dónde vamos?

-Me vas a acompañar a mi práctica de esgrima.

-¿Practicas esgrima?- Preguntó asombrado recibiendo una ceja alzada y una mirada de circunstancias. Un sonrojo regreso a sus mejillas recordando hace unos momentos. –Oh… es verdad.- Se rasco la mejilla algo incomodo. –Eres bueno.

El rubio soltó una leve carcajada dejando que la conversación muriera nuevamente. Después de unos minutos mas se detuvieron frente a una sencilla casa cerca del centro.

Los ojos azul claro examinaron el lugar y estaba algo sorprendido. Honestamente esperaba alguna clase de club elegante con la puerta de oro, el piso de mármol y cosas así que al Pendragon podrían gustarle; pero no. Lo que encontró era un portón de madera pulida que parecía algo viejo.

Arthur tocó el timbre dejando que el zumbido siguiera por varios segundos hasta que una voz respondió que esperaran. A los pocos momentos abrió la puerta un hombre que seguramente no pasaba de los cuarenta pero ya con algunas canas en su largo, atado y negro cabello. Una barba, igual algo canosa, adornaba su cara y unos ojos chocolates miraban vivos a los recién llegados.

-¡Arthur, muchacho!- Le saludo con una sonrisa moviéndose de la entrada para dejarlos pasar. –Pensé que ya no vendrías.

-Disculpe maestro.- Respondió el rubio con amabilidad que Merlín no lo creía capaz de tener. –Es que mi amigo…- Lo señalo con un cabeceo. -…tuvo algunos problemas y me detuve a ayudarlo.

El hombre miró con cierta preocupación entre ambos y luego enfocó su mirada al pelinegro. –Nada grave, espero.

Pero antes de que si quiera pudiera abrir la boca para responder el otro le corto. -Nada que no pudiera manejar.- Una sonrisa ladina en sus labios.

-Arthur…- Empezó el "maestro" frunciendo el ceño y con tono de reprimenda, sin embargo el aludido lo corto encogiéndose de hombros.

-Nada serio, lo juro.- Empezó a caminar hacia la casa. –Sera mejor que empecemos que se esta haciendo tarde.

Fue hasta entonces que Merlín reparo en el lugar. Detrás del alto muro había un pequeño jardín con unas cuantas plantas y un corto camino de piedras que llevaban a una casa que no podía pasar de los dos pisos y que de hecho lucia algo estrecha y también notó como el jardín parecía rodear toda la casa al ver como Arthur caminaba por un pasillo enmarcado de bamboo que se extendía junto a la casa.

-¿Así que tu eres amigo de Arthur?- La voz del hombre lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Eh… si…- Contestó algo inseguro pero aun as le sonrió.

-Kilgharrah Hurt, un placer.- Le extendió la mano con una sonrisa. –Pero si mi nombre es muy complicado para ti, puedes solo llamarme Maestro Hurt.

El pelinegro le devolvió el saludo sintiendo el firme agarre del hombre, sin embargo no pudo evitar encarnar una ceja. –Merlín Emrys.

Por un segundo juro ver algo brillar en los ojos chocolate pero fue tan rápido que pudo estar seguro, de lo que si esta seguro es la sonrisa divertida y misteriosa que le estaba dando el Maestro.

-Vamos, que Arthur se desespera con facilidad.- Empezó a caminar por el mismo camino que el rubio había tomado hace poco con Merlín detrás de él. –Es la primera vez que trae algún amigo, debes agradarle bastante.

El otro abrió la boca para responder pero enmudeció al ver lo que había del otro lado del pasillo.

Un enorme jardín rodeado de los altos muros blancos, con flores de colores a todo su alrededor y varios árboles de cerezos y jacarandas esparcidos por todo el lugar, además de lo que parecía ser un pequeño estanque rodado de piedras de rio y justo al centro había un circulo de tierra enmarcado igual por piedras de rio; sin mencionar el canto de varias aves que ambientaban.

-Me dedico a la jardinería en mis ratos libres.- Le dijo el maestro con una sonrisa para después encogerse de hombros. –Un pequeño hobbie.- Camino hacia la arena donde estaba el rubio parado con cara de molestia, dejando atrás a un boquiabierto pelinegro.

Cuando salió de su estupefacción caminó hasta la jacaranda mas cercana a lo que parecía ser una arena, aun asombrado de como el rosa y el morado adornaban el lugar. Dejándose caer al suelo y recargándose en el tronco observó al par.

El Maestro Hurt tenia una espada parecida a la de Arthur que había sacado de quien sabe donde y el rubio tenia la propia; ambos con la misma pose: viéndose ligeramente de lado, un brazo detrás de la espalda y el que sostenía el arma ligeramente estirado hacia el oponente.

-¿Vamos a comenzar por fin?- Preguntó Pendragon algo irritado.

-Empecemos con un breve calentamiento.- Sonrió divertido.

Merlín vería la escena con bastante asombro, nunca había visto una práctica de esgrima. Un pequeño cosquilleo en sus manos le hizo rebuscar en su mochila y sacar su cuaderno de dibujo y lápiz HB.

* * *

><p><em>Procurare actualizar la historia cada semana. <em>

_Por cierto, me gustaría que alguien fuera mi Beta Traductor para hacer esta historia en ingles. Domino muy bien el idioma pero mi gramática es algo… decadente, además de que no me da tiempo, así que alguien interesado envíeme un PM._

_Gracias._

D.W.


	2. El Ritual De Los Reyes

_Esta es una historia __**SLASH**__, __**YAOI**__, eso quiere decir que contiene relación __**HOMBRE CON HOMBRE**__. _

_A cualquiera que comente algo __**homofobico **__sera invitado a que se vaya a la puta verga y por supuesto su comentario sera borrado._

_Resumen:_

_Merlín, siendo simplemente un adolecente que sufre la prepatoria como los demas no se podía esperar descubrir que el mundo podia ser tan escabroso. "¿Quieres vivir una vida normal, Merlín?- Quebró el espejo con su puño. -Mala suerte.-"_

_Personaje: Merlín Emrys._

_Genero: Romantico, Aventura, Drama._

_Advertencia: Violencia, Groserias, Muerte de personaje._

_Estatus: En Progreso._

_Desclimer:__ La serie no me pretense, si no la BBC. Solo uso sus personajes para historia inspirada de la cual no obtengo ningún beneficio mas que el de entretener a los lectores. _

_Ojala la disfruten._

_D.W._

_P.D. Este capitulo esta dedicado a __**Isabella Lestrange**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2.- El Ritual De Los Reyes. <strong>

Una vez más Merlín miro curioso el lugar donde Arthur lo había traído. Después de haber recibido una paliza de parte del Maestro Hurt y haber llevado su bicicleta a arreglar, el rubio lo había traído a lo que era un bar ingles de rock. "_Knight's Heaven_" se leía en grandes letras negras garigoleadas y una discreta luz azul neón detrás adornándolas. Todo la fachada estaba decorada con tema de caballeros y época medieval pero sin ser demasiado exagerado.

Por supuesto que Merlín conocía el lugar, bueno... sabía de su existencia. Este es simplemente el mejor bar de todo Camelot y sus alrededores, música en vivo de bandas amateur o famosas, lleno de estrellas de la televisión y el cine de vez en cuando y por supuesto… solo para mayores de 21. Es por ello que Merlín estaba aun mas intrigado ya que a sus jóvenes 17 años sus visitas a estos lugares se reducían a sencillos bares y antros mas en las afueras de la ciudad que nada podían comprarse con los de este distrito y a pesar de sabía que Arthur ya tenia 18 años, sabia que el tampoco podría entrar.

A demás de que apenas eran las seis de la tarde, por lo que faltaban varias horas para que abrieran. ¿Quizá si llegabas absurdamente temprano te dejaban pasar con una cerveza o algo…?

-¿Vas a quedarte hay parado como idiota?

El insulto lo saco de sus cavilaciones y se giró para mirar de mala manera a Pendragon pero se calló cuando vio la puerta trasera del lugar abierta esperando a que entrara.

Se apresuró a entrar algo inseguro. -¿Esto no es ilegal?

-No cuando trabajas en el lugar.

Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron con sorpresa. Vaya que eso si no se lo esperaba. ¿Tengo-mas-dinero-del-que-jamás-podrás-soñar-Arthur trabajaba? –Pero…- Empezó algo inseguro mientras seguía al rubio a través del pasillo de servició. -¿No debes tener mas de veintiuno para ser mesero?- Sin darse cuenta se estampó contra la dura espalda frente a él.

-¿Y quien te dijo que era mesero?- Lo miró de mala manera y siguió avanzando dejando a un mas confuso Merlín.

No fue hasta que salieron del pasillo hacia el interior del bar que obtuvo su respuesta.

-¡Mer!- Exclamó alguien al verlo entrar después de Arthur y se lanzó a abrazarlo con exagerada efusividad.

-¿Gwaine?- Decir que estaba sorprendido era ser sobre explicativo.

Un chasquido de lengua sonó detrás del pelilargo que se encargaba de asfixiarlo. –Déjalo en paz, Gwaine.

Fue hasta ese momento que el pelinegro reparo que también estaban Percival y Lancelot, ambos arriba del pequeño escenario que tenía el lugar y cuando vio a Arthur conectando una brillante guitarra roja al sistema de sonido fue que todo tuvo sentido en su cabeza.

-¿Ustedes tocan aquí?

-Brillante deducción, Sherlock.- Le contesto el rubio sin siquiera voltearlo a ver mientras afinaba su guitarra.

Merlín lo miro asesino con la mirada pero antes de que pudiera responder el pelilargo hablo.

-¡Por supuesto!- Se subió al escenario y tomó el bajo que descansaba en su base y se lo colgó. –'_The Kings_' a tu servició.- Hizo una exagerada reverencia a lo que solo pudo reír levemente; estaba seguro que el nombre había sido idea del rubio.

-No sabia que tenían una banda.- Comento algo incomodo ya que realmente el único que consideraba su amigo era Gwaine y para ser honesto sentía que su relación con Arthur no había improvisado a pesar de lo ocurrido hace algunas horas.

-¡Por supuesto que si!- Le reclamó el pelilargo practicando unos acordes. –Ya te lo había mencionado e incluso te había invitado a vernos tocar.

-Me dijiste que tocabas en una banda, no quienes estaban en la banda o si siquiera tenia un nombre.- Se recargo en la orilla del escenario.

-A todo esto, como fue que terminaron llegando ustedes dos…- Lancelot empezó a hablar sin dejar de revisar las conexiones de su teclado. -…¿Juntos?

Tanto Gwaine como Percival que estaba probando el sonido su batería detuvieron sus acciones y miraron intensamente al rubio y luego al pelinegro.

Merlín se movió nervioso, inseguro de que responder y Arthur pareció ignorar su pregunta.

-¿Porqué Emrys trae tu chamarra, Arthur?

La voz de Percival era tan pocas veces escuchada que cuando sonó Merlín no pudo evitar saltar un poco, incluso el rubio parecía sorprendido. Cuando las miradas se volvieron a posar sobre él sintió las mejillas colorearse.

El pelilargo soltó un grito ahogado de sorpresa, que a los ojos del ojiazul parecía algo falso. -¿Acaso ustedes dos…?

-El idiota se metió a un callejón, lo intentaron asaltar y le rompieron la playera, por lo que le di mi chamarra.- Arthur corto tajante y algo molesto. –Ahora cállate y ponte a practicar que no nos pagan por cagarla.- Regresó a lo que estaba haciendo pero Merlín podía jurar que vio algo rojo brillar en su cara.

Gwaine fue el único que empezó a hacer un escandalo sobre su bienestar, Lancelot solo le pregunto si se encontraba bien y Pervial lo miro de arriba hacia abajo unos momentos. Merlín tardo un poco en convencer a su amigo de que estaba bien y por fin empezaron a practicar.

Merlín se había sentado en una de las mesas y los observaba asombrado, realmente eran buenos, los cuatro tocaban con una armonía y ritmo sorprendente, incluso las voces de Arthur y Gwaine, a pesar de que no eran tan excepcionales como sus instrumentos encajaban bastante bien con el resto de la música.

Después de varias canciones de práctica, Percival dio un fuerte golpe en la batería que desentono completamente la canción y soltó un bufido molesto.

-Mierda, Percy.- Exclamo Arthur molesto.

-Esto no esta sirviendo.- Le respondió serio, sacando a Merlín de contexto. –Necesitamos un vocal y lo necesitamos ya.

¡Ah! Asi que sobre eso se trataba. De echo eso explicaba el porque las voces de Gwaine y Arthur sonaban mas de coro que principales, razono el pelinegro.

Pendragon bufó molesto. –Disculpa que no tenga una voz de ángel.- Dijo con sarcasmo.

El pelilargo también lo miro de mala manera. –Lo dice el que cada vez que abre la boca suena a que alguien esta matando a un gato.

Percy se levanto de su lugar con furia. –Mira, pedazo de…

-¡Basta!

Una voz nueva cortó la pelea haciendo que todos giraran hacía la entrada del lugar. Los ojos de Merlín se abrieron sorprendidos. Frente a él estaba una mujer que de cierta manera le recordaba a Morgana pero un poco mayor y aun con mas… presencia, clase y carácter. Un pequeño escalofrió le recorrió la espalda.

La mujer debía tener alrededor de veinticinco años, cabello rojo oscuro, largo y voluminoso que marcaba con gracia su perfectamente maquillado rostro, alta, delgada y de un cuerpo curvó perfecto que resaltaba por su vestido corto negro que reconoció de la ultima temporada de Chanel, un collar de perlas blancas que le daba tres vueltas al cuello quedando a diferentes alturas, encima un saco corto blanco con detalles en negro de la temporada de invierno de Dior, unas medias de encaje acabando en unos clásicos tacones negros de quince centímetros de Christian Louboutin y como toque final un brazalete a juego con su collar y un bolso negro de Alexander McQueen en su mano, sin mencionar que su mirada gris parecía llena de secretos que es mejor no saber. Esta mujer gritaba clase y poder con sus sola presencia.

Definitivamente tenia que dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con Morgana, simplemente no podía ser sano.

La mujer comenzó a caminar hacia los chicos siendo el golpe de sus tacones el único sonido que resonaba en todo el lugar.

-¿Qué esta ocurriendo aquí?- Preguntó con seriedad en su voz y Merlín dejo de respirar por unos segundos.

Arthur fue el primero en reaccionar. Soltó un suspiro que al parecer estaba contiendo y se sentó en el escenario. –Percy dice que necesitamos un vocalista.- Desvió su mirada al techo. –Y tiene razón.

-Arthur y yo solo somos voces de coro, simplemente no funcionamos como vocalistas.- Gwaine se cruzó de brazos y fijó su vista en la pelirroja.

La mujer los miró por varios momentos para después soltar un largo suspiro. –Chicos, ya lo habíamos discutido.- Dejó su bolsa en una mesa junto a ella. –No tiene mas de una semana que Leon nos dejo, no pueden esperar encontrar algo en tan poco tiempo.- Se recargó en la mesa con los brazos cruzados. –Además al público les siguen gustando…

-Pero no es lo mismo.- Corto rudamente Percy para después desviar su mirada a su batería. –Disculpa, Shirley.

Ante la extraña conversación una pregunta se formo en los labios de Merlín y se le escapo antes de que siquiera pudiera procesarla.

-¿Quién es Leon?

Todos voltearon a verlo con cierta sorpresa en su cara, como si hubieran olvidado que estaba ahí y bueno... la mujer que al parecer se llamaba Shirley se sorprendió aun mas ya que ella realmente no lo había visto.

Un silenció incomodo llenó el lugar y el pelinegro sintió las mejillas arder por la vergüenza pero antes de que pudiera vocear una disculpa, Lancelot habló.

-Leon era nuestro vocalista pero se tuvo que mudar a Solitude por el trabajo de sus papá.- El moreno se rasco el cuello. –Quizá lo llegaste a ver en la escuela, algunas veces estaba con nosotros aunque no nos llevábamos del todo bien.

Haciendo algo de memoria si podía recordar a un chico alto que a veces estaba con Gwaine pero muy pocas veces y jamás le dio importancia.

-¿Y tu eres?

Merlín casi saltó del susto cuando se dio cuenta de que la mujer estaba mas cerca de él y lo miraba con una ceja alzada haciéndolo sentir pequeño; pero nuevamente antes de que pudiera responder fue cortado.

-Es Merlín.- Respondió Gwaine como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

Ante la mirada curiosa y algo demandante de la mujer, el nombrado dio un paso hacia el frente. –Merlín Emrys.

Los ojos grises se abrieron con sorpresa y luego un brillo se hizo presente en ellos acompañado de una sonrisa divertida.

-Shirley Mossheart.- Alzó los brazos. –Dueña de este lugar y otros tantos alrededor del país.- Señalo a la banda con un movimiento de cabeza. –Y representante de esa bola de perdedores.

-¡Ey!- Se escucharon unos reclamos y Merlín solo pudo reír divertido.

-Volviendo a asuntos importantes.- Interrumpió Percy ganándose la atención de todos. –Necesitamos un vocalista, pronto.

Shirley se cruzó de brazos con aire pensativo. –Quizá conozca a alguno pero no se…

-¿Qué hay de Merlín?

Todos saltaron un poco ante la inesperada voz que provenía de la entrada acompañada de un suave golpeteo en cada paso.

-Genial…- Gruño Arthur con molestia. –Lo que faltaba.

-A mi también me da gusto verte, Arthur.- Respondió Morgana con sarcasmo y viéndolo de mala manera.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estarle robando el alma a algún hombre incauto?

-Muy simpático, princesa.- Se cruzó de brazos. –Si tanto te interesa saberlo, venía a ver que tal iba mi querido hermanito en su ensayo cuando me cruce con Shirley y me invito a pasar, muy amablemente.

-Ya viste, ya te puedes largar. No quiero que le devores el alma a estos tarados.

Bufó molestoa. –Por favor, Arthur me conoces mejor que eso. Sabes que mis gustos son mas refinados… al contrario de los tuyos.- Terminó enviándole una mirada dura.

La batalla de miradas entre los hermanos duro por varios momentos hasta que Lancelot los interrumpió.

-Por mas que apreció le halagadora conversación sobre nosotros. ¿A que te referías con Merlín, Morgana?

Nuevamente todos los ojos se posaron sobre el moreno.

-Que Merlín cante, por supuesto.

El silenció llenó el lugar por varios momentos haciéndolo aun mas incomodo para el ojiazul que se entretenía mirando el suelo como si fuera lo mas divertido.

-¿Cantas?

No estaba seguro de quien pregunto pero alzó la mirada de igual manera y se empezó a rascar la cabeza.

-Bueno… quizá, pero no…

-Por supuesto que canta.- Interrumpió Morgana. –De hecho, tiene la mejor voz que he escuchado.

-Eso… eso no es verdad.- Murmuró rojo de la vergüenza el pelinegro.

-¡Claro que si! Te escuchado cantar millones de veces cuando crees que nadie lo hace.

Merlín gruño molesto y avergonzado, siempre había pensado que era muy cuidadoso.

-No perderíamos nada con intentarlo.- Shirley dijo con una sonrisa. -¿Qué les parece, chicos?

Percival se ecogió de hombros, Lancelot y Gwaine asintieron, el segundo mas efusivamente que el primero, y Arthur solo hizo una mueca.

-No, lo siento…- Empezó Merlín atropellándose con sus palabras. –No… no podría…

Morgana abrió la boca para protestar pero Arthur le ganó.

-Es mejor así, no creo que un idiota como tu tenga el talento para estar en nuestra banda.

-¡Arthur!- Le regaño Morgana, pero fue olímpicamente ignorada.

Merlín frunció el ceño y sintió la furia subir a su pecho.

-Talento es lo que a ti te falta Pendragon ¿A eso le llamas tocar guitarra? He escuchado a una cierra mas afinada que tu.- Se cruzó de brazos. –Imbécil pretencioso.

Arthur rio divertido. –Yo si estoy en la banda, Merlín.- Le miró de arriba abajo. –En cambió tu…

-Podría superarte si así lo quisiera, güerito.

-En tus sueños, Emrys.

No supo en que momento se subió al escenario hasta que tuvo al rubio en frente. –Escucha Pendragon, te sientes lo mejor del mundo pero no eres mas que un patético niño de papí que le pudo pagar una guitarra cara.- Le golpeó el pecho con un dedo. –No podrías reconocer talento aunque te mordiera el trasero, carbón.

-Una boca tan colorida, pero no escucho nada armonioso salir de ella.- Empezó a ajustar las cuerdas de su guitarra. –No creo que siquiera puedas entonar una nota sin ahogarte.

-¡Por supuesto que puedo!

El rubio le sonrió ladino. –Demuéstramelo. ¿O acaso no tienes las agallas necesarias?

Agarró con determinación el micrófono junto a él. –Voy a hacer que te tragues tus palabras.

-¡Perfecto!- La voz de Shirley le hizo aparatar su mirada de la azul eléctrica de Arthur. –Elijan una canción para la prueba de Merlín.

-¿¡Eh!- Merlín parpadeó confundido y miró a su alrededor viendo a todos preparándose para tocar, a las dos mujeres sentarse en una mesa frente al escenario. –Pero yo, no… fue…

-Sé que lo harás bien, Mer.- Gwaine le sonrió.

-¡P-Pero yo…!- Agitó su cabeza y se giró a mirar a Pendragón nuevamente y este le sonrieía divertido pero no totalmente en burla. Lo había engañado.

-Veamos de que estas hecho, Emrys.- Agarró una hoja de un bonche junto a él y se la pasó al pelinegro. –Supongo que la conoces ¿Crees que puedes con ella?

-Yo no…- Soltó un suspiro molesto. No había forma de que se pudiera liberar de esta ¿Cierto? Observó la hoja y en elle estaba la letra de una canción que el conocía muy bien. La dejo en el suelo. –Por supuesto.

Se colocó frente al micrófono y tragó en seco. Nunca había cantado para tanta gente antes (para nadie, en realidad). Respiró hondo.

-Cuando tú nos indiques.- Dijo Lancelot.

Merlín asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Quizá se concentraba lo suficiente podía ignorar la gente.

Asintió con la cabeza indicando que podían empezar.

Percy empezó a contar con sus baquetas para después empezar con un ritmo algo suave al mismo tiempo que Arthur y Lalcelot creando una melodía eléctrica que se deslizaba suave y profunda por la habitación. Merlín tomo aire y Gwaine se preparo para empezar a tocar al mismo tiempo que él.

"_Baby says she's dying to meet you, take you off ad make your blood hum and tremble like the fairground lights._" Su voz acarició los oídos de todos a la vez que se mezclaba a la perfección con la música. "_Baby says if ever you see skin as fair or eyes as deep and black as mine. __I´ll know you're lying."_ La música llenaba por complete la mente de Merlín no pudo evitar sonreír, nunca se había sentido así. La confianza empezó a llenarlo y empezó a disfrutar el estar en medio del escenario; sus manos sostenían el micrófono y su cuerpo se movía suavemente al ritmo de la música. "_Baby says, oh how love romance I'll get from all your sleeping dogs you felt of God. __I'll get one yet."_

La canción siguió por varios minutos dejando a las dos mujeres como en un trance por varios segundos cuando el ultimo acorde dejo de sonar.

-Eso fue…- Empezó a hablar suavemente Morgana.

-¡Fantastico!- Exclamó Shriley levantándose de su asiento. –Chicos, han encontrado a su vocalista.

-Eso parece.- Lancelot no pudo evitar sonreírle al pelinegro. Percy se limito a asentir con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Gwaine abrazaba a un rojo pero feliz Merlín.

Sin embargo fue un rubio que interrumpió el momento. –Eso apenas era el calentamiento.- Dejo sonar unos acordes de manera rápida. –Ahora tenemos que ver si puedes mantener nuestro ritmo.- Le sonrió divertido. -¿Listo, Emrys?

Este le devolvió la sonrisa. –Listo, Pendragon.

La siguiente hora que transcurrió fue todo un espectáculo para las únicas dos espectadoras que veían asombradas como Arthur empezaba una canción y Merlín empezaba a cantar reconociéndola. Rock rápido, pop, baladas, cualquier cosa que la banda le lanzaba el pelinegro lo recibía y la dominaba. Incluso había quitado el micrófono de su base y había empezado a bailar y crear un espectáculo llamativo, acercándose a los miembros de la banda, cantando e incluso tocando alguno que otro acorde y lo mejor, es que el resto de la banda parecía muy cómoda con él.

-Es sorprendente.- Dijo Morgana mientras veía como a la banda interpretar una power-ballad. –Sabía que era bueno, pero no tanto.

Shirley sonrió. –Uno podría pensar que la manera en la que Merlín canta es… mágica.

La pelinegra le miró con la ceja alzada pero la otra lo devolvió la mirada. –Realmente creo que Mer es el indicado.

-Como si estuviera destinado.

Antes de que LeFay siquiera pudiera abrir la boca la banda acabo con un fuerte acorde del rubio que despareció en un eco en toda la habitación.

-Creó que esta decidido.- Habló la pelirroja viendo a cada miembro de la banda recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de cada uno de ellos. –Merlín… ahora eres el vocalista oficial de la banda _The Kings._

El susodicho no pudo evitar sonreír. A decir verdad la noticia le hacía muy feliz, nunca se había divertido tanto.

-Bienvenido abordo.- Sintió una mano el hombro y se giró para toparse con la mirada azul eléctrica de Arthur que le sonreía.

Algo en su pecho se removió y el calor subió a sus mejillas. –Gracias.- Balbuceo y se alejó un poco de Arthur son dejar de sonreírle.

-Ahora solo hay que prepárate para la presentación de hoy.- Comento Shirley sonriendo.

La cara de Merlín cambió de color y miró a su ahora representante con terror. -¿¡HOY!

* * *

><p><em><span>Desclimer<span>__: La canción es "Baby Says" del grupo "The Kills" No me pertenece en ningún aspecto y solo la utilice por propósito de entretener. _

_Gracias por su atención y por favor si si les gusta déjenme un pequeño review para saber que alguien la esta leyendo._

_See ya'_

_D.W._


	3. El Festival Bajo La Luna Llena

_Esta es una historia __**SLASH**__, __**YAOI**__, eso quiere decir que contiene relación __**HOMBRE CON HOMBRE**__. _

_A cualquiera que comente algo __**homofobico **__sera invitado a que se vaya a la puta verga y por supuesto su comentario sera borrado._

_Resumen:_

_Merlín, siendo simplemente un adolecente que sufre la prepatoria como los demas no se podía esperar descubrir que el mundo podia ser tan escabroso. "¿Quieres vivir una vida normal, Merlín?- Quebró el espejo con su puño. -Mala suerte.-"_

_Personaje: Merlín Emrys._

_Genero: Romantico, Aventura, Drama._

_Advertencia: Violencia, Groserias, Muerte de personaje._

_Estatus: En Progreso._

_Desclimer:__ La serie no me pretense, si no la BBC. Solo uso sus personajes para historia inspirada de la cual no obtengo ningún beneficio mas que el de entretener a los lectores. _

_Ojala la disfruten._

_D.W._

_P.D. Lamento la tardanza pero he tenido mucho trabajo y escuela; pero en compensación les dejo esta capitulo mas largo de lo normal. _

_P.D.D. Este capitulo esta dedicado a __**sunao darmak**_ y _**Rainbullets**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3.- El Festival Bajo La Luna Llena.<strong>

-Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda…- Murmuraba un tembloroso Merlín mientras agarraba la cortina de la bambalina como si fuera su única conexión a la vida. Una mano en su hombro le hizo saltar.

-Relájate, Mer.- Gwaine le sonrió intentando reconfortarlo.

-Estas exagerando, no es tanta gente.- Comentó Arthur que estaba parado junto a ellos.

El pelinegro lo miró de mala manera. –Es mas de lo que jamás me han visto cantar.

-Estoy seguro de que lo harás bien.- El pelilargo le revolvió el cabello. –Además, te ves muy bien.

No pudo evitar soltar un largo suspiro. Morgana era la que se había encargado de cambiar su imagen. Unos jeans claros ajustados, unos botines negros de charol, una camisa blanca de maga larga y encima un sweater negro liso con el cuello un poco mas abierto hacia el hombro izquierdo y con los puños de la camisa saliendo de las mangas de este. Su cabello había sido arreglado hacia arriba con cierto desorden en el.

¿Cómo es que Morgana había conseguido todo la vestimenta en menos de una hora? Realmente no tenia idea.

-Bueno, es hora chicos.- Llego Shirley sonriendo. –Hágame orgullosa.

Todos empezaron a salir hacia el escenario excepto por Merlín que no soltaba la cortina, hasta que sintió un brazo abrazarle por la cintura y a Arthur susurrarle al oído. -Cuando el reflector este sobre ti te olvidaras de todas esa personas.- Y sin mas salió al oscuro escenario.

Emrys respiro hondo y camino hasta el centro del escenario. Podía sentir el calor y la vibra del lugar, la gente bailando y hablando sobre la música, riendo y disfrutando de un buen rato.

Se colocó frente al micrófono y miró al frente. Podía distinguir a una gran cantidad de gente aunque no muy claramente. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

-¿¡Estan listos para algo de rock!- La poco original frase se dejo escuchar por algún presentador en algún lugar del bar, obteniendo como respuesta el grito de la gente. –Aquí están… ¡The Kings!

El gritó de la gente subió de nivel y Merlín sintió el calor del reflector en su rostro. Respiro hondo una vez mas. El bajo de Gwaine empezó a sonar y empezó a contar.

-_I can´t use what I can´t abuse and I can´t stop when it comes to you.- _Su voz se dejo sonar por todo el lugar par después dejar nuevamente al bajo solo por unos momentos hasta que Arthur, Percival y Lancelot se unieron a la canción en una explosión armoniosa de sonido combinada con su voz. Sus ojos se abrieron y era cierto lo que había dicho Arthur, con la luz brillante en su rostro y el sonido de la música en sus oídos, se había olvidado de todo… lo único que podía sentir era la vibra de la gente que cantaban a coro. -_You burned me out but I'm back at your door; like Joan of Arc coming back for more._

Quitó el micrófono de su base y empezó a mover su cuerpo al ritmo de la música. –_I nearly died, I nearly died, I nearly died.-_ Una sonrisa atravesó sus labios y acercó un poco al publico sin realmente poner atención en ellos. -_I came to cut you up, I came to knock you down, I came around to tear your little world apart._- Camino un poco hacia atrás sin perder el ritmo a la par que cantaba acercándose un poco a Arthur que le miraba divertido. -_I came to shut you up, I came to drag you down, I came around to tear your little world apart._- Al mismo tiempo que la canción baja de nivel, Merlín se inclino hacia el rubio cantando un poco mas lento. –_And break your soul apart. - _La canción volviendo a levantarse con un Merlín siguiendo el ritmo.

Durante al menos dos horas, la banda se encargo de entretener al público, descubriendo que el pelinegro había sido una sabia adición ya que parecía disfrutar de cantar y bailar al ritmo de la música acercándose a veces a algún miembro y cantando ambos en el micrófono. Honestamente podían decir que montaron todo un concierto de rock.

-¡Salud por Mérlin!- Exclamó un alegre y algo borracho Lancelot ya sentados en una mesa en la zona privada del bar, cortesía de la casa. –El mejor vocalista que hemos tenido.

El de tez morena tenía su brazo alrededor del pelinegro que sonreía divertido y algo avergonzado, junto a un Gwaine que, probablemente mas borracho que Lance, intentaba cantar las canciones que habían tocado hace algún rato.

-Además de Leon, es el único vocalista que hemos tenido.- Dijo del otro lado de la mesa Percy que a pesar de que llevaba su tercer tarro de cerveza no parecía ni un poco ebrio. A pesar de la seriedad que solía manifestar le sonrió mas abiertamente a Merlín que le devolvió el gesto.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.- Le respondió sin apartar su brazo del ojiazul.

Merlín solo rio divertido y le dio un sorbo a su vaso de refresco. A pesar de que Shirley les había dicho que podían pedir lo que quisieran sin importar que no tuvieran 21, él se decidió por solo refresco, después de todo no manejaba muy bien el alcohol y lo que menos quería era avergonzarse a si mismo frente a su propia banda.

Junto a Gwaine estaba Morgana que le sonreía y solo llevaba la mitad de su Poseidón, luego estaba Arthur que llevaba la mitad de su segunda cerveza y miraba todo con diversión en sus ojos.

Una discusión se empezó a desenvolver entre Lancelot y Gwaine lo que llevo a una serie de amistosos empujones pero por el nivel de alcohol en ambos terminaron en el suelo riéndose sus propias tonterías.

El pelinergo se levantó para estirarse de sus asiento y un leve escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, la sensación de que alguien le estaba observando fuerte en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Se giró y miró sobre el barandal de la sección exclusiva hacia abajo, donde estaba la zona general y vio a Shirley que lo veía con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Parpadeó algo confundido pero ahora ella estaba hablando con un cliente.

¿Lo había imaginado?

-¿Todo bien?

La pregunta lo sobresalto y se giró para ver a Arthur frente a él.

-Si, solo estoy algo cansado.- Respondió algo nervioso. Tenían que estar muy cerca para poderse escuchar sobre la música,

-Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, ya es algo tarde.

El pelinegro parpadeó algo confundido. -¿De que…?

-¿Crees que te voy dejar regresar solo?- El rubio lo miro con la ceja alzada. –Con lo idiota que eres seguramente volverás a pasar por el callejón y no te darías cuenta hasta que te hayan quitado todo.- No supo si ofenderse o no. –Vamos, te llevo.

Arthur camino hacía Moragana y empezó a hablar con ella. Sin realmente poder seguir quejándose decidió que sería buena idea aceptar la oferta de Pendragon; pero antes de que diera un paso volvió a sentir la mirada sobre él y cuando se giró no había nadie viéndolo pero si estaba Shirley hablando con otro cliente.

Sacudió su cabeza. Estaba empezando a volverse paranoico.

Después de haberse despedido de todos, él y Arthur caminaban fuera del bar hacia el estacionamiento pero antes de que si quiera pudiera preguntar como es que iban a regresar el rubio se detuvo frente a un Camaro del año de un rojo brillante.

-¿¡E-es tu coche!- Exclamó Merlín con la quijada en el piso. –Nunca… nunca he visto que lo lleves a la escuela.

El rubio solo se encogió de hombros. –No acostumbro llevarlo, prefiero caminar.- Quitó los seguros. –Morgana me hizo el favor de traerlo.- A pesar de que sonaba como algo amable su tono parecía algo molesto.

-¿Pero que hay de Gana?

-Ella se va a regresar con Percy.

Ambos se subieron al coche y Merlín no dejaba de admirar todo para diversión de Arthur.

Se ajusto mas la chamarra que la había prestado y lo miró manejar. La luz de las lámparas de la calle iluminaban a momentos el rostro del rubio y hacían brillar sus ojos y su cabello de una manera sorprendente aunque fuera por unos segundos.

No fue hasta que le voz de Arthur sonó que salió de su ensoñación.

-¿Merlín? ¡Merlín! ¿A dónde? No se me tu dirección.

-Uh… ¡C-Claro!- Bajó el rostro con las mejillas encendidas por la vergüenza y empezó a indicarle sin voltearlo a ver y pasando por alto la sonrisa que adornaba los labios del conductor.

Se detuvieron frente a casa de Merlín hundiéndose en un incomodo silencio que fue roto por el dueño de la casa.

-Bueno, g-gracias…- Se dispuso a bajarse del coche y el rubio le imito siguiéndolo hasta la puerta. Con ya un pie adentro de su casa se dio la vuelta topándose con un rubio que lo veía con una ceja alzada. –¿Quieres pasar al baño o un vas-

-Me quedare a dormir.- Dijo de la manera mas natural del mundo dejando a boquiabierto pelinergro que de la sorpresa no hizo nada para detener a Arthur que se paso con familiaridad.

-¿¡Q-Que!- Intentó explicarse con sus manos señalándolo y luego a la puerta y la casa. -¿Por qué…?

El rubio solo encogió de hombros mientras revisaba con curiosidad la acogedora y pequeña sala. –Estoy muy cansado como para majear hasta mi casa y podrías una forma de agradecimiento.- Tomó un marco donde claramente se veía a Merlín de pequeño sonriendo y con la cara llena de pintura. -¿Cuántos años tenias, aquí?

El pelinegro le arrebato el marco con las mejillas encendidas. –B-bueno… puedes quedarte.- Dijo aun algo inseguro por que Arthur Pendragon querría quedarse en su casa. –Puedes dormir en mi cama, yo tomo el sillón…

-Neh.- Se dejo caer en el sillón como bulto y soltó un suspiro gustoso. –Me quedo en tu sillón, es bastante cómodo.

Inseguro de que responder solo se removió en su espació. –Te… te traeré una cobija.- Camino hacia el pequeño armario cerca de las escaleras y saco una sabana una cobija. –Con esto debe ser suficiente, si no… ¿¡Qué haces!

Los colores se le subieron al rostro al toparse con un Arthur quitándose sus pantalones.

-¿No esperabas que durmiera en jeans, o si?

-Ummm…- Aun algo rojo le estiro las mantas al rubio sin reparar mucho en que estaba solo en unos boxers verdes algo ajustados y una playera interior blanca sin mangas.

El rubio rio divertido. –Un pequeño puritano ¿Eh? Al parecer Dempsie aun no te ha enseñado.- Recibió la sabana en la cara pero no paro de reír en buena fe.

-Idiota.- Murmuro avergonzado y se dio la vuelta. –Mi cuarto es el primero subiendo a la izquierda. Buenas noches, Arthur.

-Buenas noches..- Respondió aun riendo. –Y Merlín.- Llamó haciendo que el otro se detuviera en los primeros escalones y mirando sobre su ojo se topo con un rubio ya acomodado en el sillón. –Gracias por dejarme quedar.

Se rascó la cabeza algo nervioso antes de contestar levente. –No es nada.

Una vez ya mas cómodo y arropado en su cama el pelinegro se permitió pensar en lo bizarro de la situación de Pendragon durmiendo en su cama cuando apenas hace varias horas prácticamente no se hablaban. Suspiró agotado y decidió dejar a su mente descansar.

Posó su mirada azul en su ventana y dejo que el paisaje nocturno despejara su mente, pensando solamente en que mañana seria luna llena.

No fue hasta el sol ya había pasado del amanecer que unos golpes en su puerta lo despertaron dejándolo algo desorientado.

-¿Merlín? ¡Merlín?

La voz algo ajena a las mañanas lo hizo levantarse de golpe y fue entonces que noto una cabeza rubia entrando por su puerta.

-Vaya que eres una roca al dormir, llevo diez minutos tocando la muerta.

Recordando un poco de la noche anterior, bostezo intentando despejar un poco el sueño y se tallo los ojos. –Es sábado ¿Qué querías?- Arthur se cruzó de brazos y le devolvió una ceja alzada y fue entonces que se dio cuenta. -¿¡No podrías ponerte unos pantalones!- Desvió la mirada sonrojado.

-No seas tan, niña Merlín.- Bufó entre divertido y molesto. –Vamos, que tengo hambre.

Ante esto el pelinegro lo miró con molestia. -¿Acaso pretendes que te haga de desayunar?

-Por supuesto.- Hizo un ademan con la mano indicando que era algo bastante obvio. –Tu eres el anfitrión y debes atender a tus huéspedes.

-¡Tu te auto invitaste!- Le señalo con un dedo acusatorio pero el otro solo lo miró como esperando un verdadero argumento. Soltó un bufido molesto. –De acuerdo, de todas maneras yo igual tengo hambre.

Varios hot cakes y tazas de café después se encontraba a ambos adolecentes sentados en la cocina del pelinegro discutiendo.

-Deberías dejar de ser tan niña, Merlín.- El rubio tenía el ceño levente fruncido mientras sostenía su taza de café ya algo fría. Su anfitrión le había pedido de favor que su pusiera sus malditos pantalones. –Digo, no es como nunca hubieras estado frente a otro hombre en ropa interior.- Le dio un sorbo a su café. –O desnudo, de hecho.- No pudo evitar alzar las cejas confundido cuando el otro desvió la mirada entre molesto y apenado, para después darse cuenta de algo. -¿Acaso tu y Dempsie no han…?

-No es de tu incumbencia, Pendragon.- Le respondió cortante.

-No lo han hecho.- Afirmo esta vez. –Estoy en lo correcto ¿No es así?

-No llevamos tanto tiempo juntos, Arthur.- Dijo aun algo apenado. –Solo cuatro meses.

La boca de Arthur formo un una "O" y sus ojos no se apartaban de Merlín. –No es nada malo, Merlín. Todo a su tiempo y cuando tu te sientas cómodo.

El pelinegro lo miro aun avergonzado por con una ceja alzada. –Si…- Murmuró quedamente.

El rubio pudo observar como los ojos azules del otro se nublaron con emociones pero antes de que pudiera cuestionar su celular empezó a sonar. Reconociendo el tono soltó un pequeño bufido antes de caminar hacia la sala y sacar su teléfono de su pantalón.

-¿Qué quieres?- Contesto contarte, ganándose una mirada curiosa de Merlín que lo veía desde la puerta de la habitación. –Estoy en casa de Merlín.- Frunció el ceño con clara molestia. –Cállate.- La conversación siguió por varios minutos aun con contestaciones cortantes de parte de Arthur hasta que corto la llamada con un gruñido. Miró a Merlín. –Era Morgana.- De pronto la conversación agarro sentido para el pelinegro. –Cámbiate, te voy a llevar a mi casa que al parecer tienes planes con ella.- Terminó de mala gana.

Un silencioso viaje después encontraba a Merlín frente a una de las casas mas grandes que había visto en su vida; con una expresión que se asemejaba a la de un pez. Sabia que los Pendragon tenían dinero pero jamás le cruzo por la mente que vivieran en esa… mansión.

-Si ya terminaste de verte como un imbécil, entremos de una buena vez.- El duro comentario del rubio lo saco de sus pensamientos y se dedico a seguirlo en silencio. Por alguna razón Arthur había estado de muy mal humor todo el camino.

En cuanto entraron el pelinegro volvió a quedar pasmado de la impresión. La habitación era gigantesca con dos escaleras de lo que parecía ser mármol a cada lado, grandes ventanales, cuadros y decoraciones que, Merlín estaba casi seguro, costaban mas que todo lo que poseía junto.

-¡Merlín!- Morgana baja las escaleras rápidamente pero con una gracia digna de una princesa con su vestido corto hondeando levemente.

-Hola, Gana.- Saludo de un abrazó a su amiga.

La pelinegra le sonrió y luego se giró hacia su hermano. –¿Qué hacías en casa de Merlín?

El rubio simplemente se encogió de hombros. –Estaba muy cansado como para manejar de regreso.-

La chica abrió la boca para agregar algo pero fue interrumpida por una de las personas de servicio. –Joven Pendragon, el señor le espera en su estudio.

Los ojos azules observaron como el rubio se tensaba y apretaba los dientes, lo cual lo hizo preguntarse…

-Arthur…- Empezó Morgana con un tono de simpatía que el pelinegro jamás había escuchado hacia su medio hermano; sin embargo fue nuevamente cortada por la mano del otro.

-Nos vemos en la noche.- Empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras pero se giró un poco. –Hasta luego, Merlín.

Antes de que el pelinegro pudiera responder el otro ya se había subido la mitad de las escaleras. Un suspiro a su derecha le hizo mirar fijamente a su amiga con la curiosidad brillando en su mirada.

-Vamos, Mer.- Caminó hacía la puerta. –El chofer nos llevara.

Merlín estaba seguro que algo ocurría con Arthur y su sexto sentido le decía que tenía algo que ver con su padre o al menos algo familiar. No quería aceptarlo, pero estaba algo preocupado; podía admitir que el rubio no era una mala persona (No es como si alguna vez se lo fuera a decir), pero preocuparse era otra cosa. La duda le estuvo comiendo todo el día pero no fue hasta que ya prácticamente habían pasado por todas las tiendas del centro comercial que se animo a preguntar.

-¿Qué le ocurría a Arthur?- Tomo uno de los lentes _vintage_ que tenían en exhibición en la tienda y se los coloco.

-¿A que te refieres?- Le respondió la chica del otro lado del probador.

Dejó los lentes con un suspiro y probó con otros de pasta gruesa y que al parecer eran para la vista. –Desde que le llamaste en el mañana parecía que tenía algo atorado en el trasero y cuando llegamos se puso peor.

La chica se rio divertida mientras salía del probado y dejaba unas blusas en la banca junto con el restos de sus cosas. –Siempre le amarga escucharme.- Empezó a revisar unos percheros de ropa. –Es un talento natural.

-No es eso, estoy seguro.- Empezó a revisar algunas playeras.

La chica suspiro y miró a su amigo. –Arthur no se lleva precisamente con papá.- Saco algunas cosas del perchero. –Nunca han… bueno, nunca están de acuerdo.

-¿De acuerdo?- Interrogó curioso.

La chica negó con la cabeza. –No estoy en posición de decírtelo, Mer.

-Pero…

-¡Esto es perfecto!- Le corto a la vez que sacaba una playera de manga larga, blanca con líneas delgadas en un azul rey y azul cielo. Se la mostro a su amigo. -¿Qué te parece? ¡Es perfecta para ti!

El pelinegro suspiro derrotado, sabia que ya podría sacarle mas información a la chica. –Si, es muy bonita…- La acarició sintiendo lo delgado y suave de la tela.

-¡Es justo lo que necesitas!

-No se, Gana…

La chica simulo hacer una cara ofendida. –¡Pero solo mírala!- Se la colocó frente al chico. –Además, esta a muy buen preció.

Tomó la etiqueta y asintió dándole la razón a su amiga. –Me alcanza perfectamente.- La tomó y le sonrió. –Creo que si me la llevo.- Morgana sonrió, amaba siempre darle estilo a lo que usaba Merlín, el único problema era que el chico nunca le dejaba comprarle nada. -¿Tu ya tienes todo lo que necesitas?

-¡Por supuesto!- Agarró sus cosas y se dirigió a la caja. –Vamos a tu casa a arreglarnos en lo que Arthur pasa por nosotros.

El pelinegro suspiro. Es verdad… la fiesta. -¿En verdad tengo que ir? Ni siquiera conozco a la que hace la fiesta.

-Nadie la conoce, Merlín.- Colocó sus compras sobre el mostrador junto a la caja. –Solo sabemos que es de las perras de Vivian.

-Y vamos a ir… ¿por?

-Porque no puedo permitir que era zorra empiece algún rumor sobre mi.- Le paso la tarjeta a la cajera. –Además evento social que hay, evento al que voy.

El pelinegro solo giró los ojos; esa rivalidad entre Morgana y Vivian era tan tonta pero no se atrevía a meterse. -¿Y porque tengo que ir yo?- Le paso su prenda a la cajera,

-Porque tu falta de vida social es simplemente deprimente.- Contestó como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-Gracias.- Le respondió sarcásticamente a la vez que pagaba.

-¿Para qué son los amigos?- Le sonrió divertida. –Vamos, que tengo que arreglarme. Voy a hacer que esa puta se vea como la rata que es.- Merlín simplemente negó con la cabeza. –Además vas a amar el atuendo que te tengo preparado.

-No estoy muy convencido…

Y nuevamente Morgana tenía razón. Al menos eso es lo que pensaba Merlín mientras se vía en el espejo de cuerpo completo en su cuarto ya arreglado para la fiesta. Unos jeans negros levente ajustados, la playera que había comprado, unos converse de bota a juego con su playera y encima un sencillo saco deportivo azul marino.

-Debes de aprender a confiar mas en mi, Mer.

Se giró de su reflejo para contestarle a su amiga y se quedo con la boca abierta al verla. Llevaba un falda de tablas blanca un poco arriba de las rodillas que se ajustaba a su cintura y fajada en esta una camisa blanca holgada sin mangas, unos tacones negros sencillos pero elegantes y sus labios de un rojo vivo.

-Te ves bien, Gana.

La chica le sonrió pero antes de que pudiera responder sonó el timbre de la casa. –Debe ser Arthur, ve abriéndole mientras junto mis cosas.

Merlín suspiro por enésima vez ese día y bajo para abrirle al rubio. Se había quedado sin ideas de como persuadir a la pelinegra de lo que dejara quedarse. Abrió la puerta aun algo pensativo.

-Morgana dice que no tarda, solo esta juntando sus cosas.

El rubio bufo molesto cruzándose de brazos. –Nunca puede estar lista a tiempo.

Alzó sus ojos azules para responder pero nuevamente las palabras murieron en sus labios, pero esta vez un pequeño rubor brillo en sus mejillas, y es que estaba acostumbrado la manera mas casual del rubio de vestir; pero esta vez traía una camisa blanca arremangada, fajada en unos pantalones de pana de un verde oscuro, un cinturón café y unas botas a juego. También cabe mencionar que todo lo quedaba como algunos dirían: "como anillo al dedo."

-¿Ocurre algo?- Le preguntó con la ceja alzada notando la mirada perdida del pelinegro. -¿Merlín?

-¿¡Eh!- Sus mejillas se prendieron aun mas al darse cuenta de que se había quedado viendo al rubio. –N-No… nada.

Arthur le sonrió de lado y busco su mirada haciendo un contraste entre la azul cielo de él y la azul eléctrico del otro. –Oye…- Habló suavemente como no queriendo perturbar el aire a su alrededor. –Me preguntaba si…

-¡Estoy lista!- La voz de Morgana hizo que ambos saltaran y desviaran la mirada hacia la chica. -¿Nos vamos?

El rubio solo gruño en respuesta y Merlín se limito a seguir a los hermanos hacia el coche con la cara hacia el suelo.

Cuando llegaron a donde iba a ser la fiesta Merlín se pregunto si acaso hoy no iba a dejar de sorprenderse. Estaban en el salón de eventos de el club de golf más exclusivo de la ciudad, al parecer el papá de quien sea que fue la organizadora era un socio muy influente. Todo el salón era monstruosamente alto, con gigantescas columnas de mármol al igual que el piso, ventanales mas altos que su casa, decoración que parecía de un palacio y con un gigantesco candelabro que colgaba al centro. Claro que el lugar había sido adecuado colocando un estilo _lounge_ a todo el lugar con un DJ al centro y luces de colores en todo el lugar.

-Te vas a romper el cuello si sigues mirando tan arriba.- El pelinegro fijo su mirada en Arthur y soltó un bufido.

-Disculpa pero aquí podría caber mi casa.- Hizo un ademán con las manos. –Y hasta podría tener una alberca techada.- El rubio solo respondió con una risa.

-¡Mer!- Una voz terriblemente familiar lo hizo voltear y sintió la vaga sensación de déjà vu cuando alguien se le lanzo encima. -¡No creí que vinieras!

-¡Gwaine! ¡No respido!- Cuando el pelilargo le permitió volver a respirar. –La verdad es que Morgana me arrastro.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?- Dijo una segunda voz que le pertenecía a Lancelot que venia seguido de Percy.

Merlín no pudo evitar sonreír al ver al resto de su banda, ya que debía demitir que realmente le habían agradado a pesar de llevar tan poco de traerlos. El grupo se envolvió en un ligera conversación hasta que alguien decidió interrumpir.

-Morgana, amiga.

Todos los ojos se posaron sobre un delgado y bien formado cuerpo femenino cubierto de un corto y elegante vestido dorado, sostenido por tacones negros y con un rostro delicado, hermoso enmarcado por un cabello rubio ondulado que hacían contraste con la mirada gris que irradiaba superioridad e hipocresía.

-Vivian.- Saludo la pelinegra con una sonrisa igual de falsa.

-Que bueno que hayan podido llegar.- Miró significativamente a Arthur. –Me estaba preocupando, amiga.

Morgana se paso un poco de cabello detrás del hombro en un elegante movimiento. –No me lo hubiera perdido por nada del mundo.- Sus ojos brillaron con amenaza.

Los ojos grises se pasearon sobre el resto del grupo. –Veo que trajeron a su pequeño circo.- Juntó sus manos en un ademan de niña buena. -¡Fantástico! Entre mas, mas diversión.

-¿Qué hay de tus mascotas? ¿Muy pasadas de moda?

La rubia hizo un gesto falso de resentimiento. –Me ofendes, Morgui. Mis amigas están ocupadas con sus novios.- Se cruzó de brazos y le sonrió con burla. –Algo que no creo que tu entiendas, querida.

-Hija de tu…- Murmuró haciendo un ademan de avanzar hacia la otra con la intención de atacarla pero Merlín le sostuvo del brazo haciendo que se calmara. –Disculpa que no se una profesional en abrir las piernas como tu, amiga.- Le sonrió de lado. –Quizás deberías presentar a tus rodillas entre ellas. Seguro les encantara conocerse.

La expresión de Vivian se volvió molesta por unos segundos antes de volver a su anterior posición. Caminó hasta estar cerca junto la pelinegra y le susurró al oído. –Se conocieron cuando tuve mis piernas alrededor de Percival.- Se alejó de ella rápidamente y se agarró del brazo de Arthur. –Me encantaría quedarme a charlar, pero tu hermano me debe un baile.

El rubio palideció un momento antes de intentar zafarse de las garras con uñas francesas, pero sin resultado alguno perdiéndose entre la gente en la pista.

-¿Morgana?- Pregunte quedamente el pelinegro notando como su amiga esta temblando y parecia querer matar a la primero que se le atravesara.

-Iré por algo de tomar.- Dijo cortante para después darse la vuelta y perderse entre la gente.

El pelinegro se giró hacia el resto de su banda que se limito a encogerse de hombros.

-Deja que e calme un poco.- Le dijo Gwaine pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros. –Mientras vamos nosotros a bailar.

-N-No se… quizá deba…- Pero el pelinegro ya lo estaba jalando hacia la pista, miro a los otros dos de manera suplicante pero solo Negrón con la cabeza y los siguieron.

No fue si no hasta varias horas después que Merlín se pudo sentar en uno de las tantos sillones. Dejo escapar un pequeño quejido, estaba algo cansado pero debía admitir que había sido algo divertido. Su vista empezó a vagar por todo el lugar mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que fijaron en uno de los tragaluces y observó la luna llena.

-Creo que me debes un baile.- Se giró para toparse con Morgana sonriéndole a lo que le devolvió el gesto.

-Mis pies están desechos.

La chica rio levemente. -¿Y los bufones que tienes por amigos?

Negó levemente con la cabeza pero aun sonriendo. –Gwaine se fue atrás una chica y Percy y Lancelot escaparon antes de fue obligados a bailar.

Morgana le agarró del brazo y lo obligo a levantarse ganándose una protesta de parte de su amigo. –Vamos, solo un baile.

No pudiendo negarse se dedico a acompañarla. –¿Dónde estuviste todo este rato?

Se encogió de hombros mientras avanzaban hacia la pista. -Con algunos de mis "amigos"- Hizo especial énfasis en las comillas en aire. –Ya sabes que...- Se detuvo por uno momentos mirando a su alrededor notando que ya estaban en el centro de la pista de baile.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Pregunto preocupado. -¿Gana?

Negó con la cabeza. –No, solo me dio un déjà vu.- Le sonrió pero antes de poder seguir explicando Arthur aparece entre la gente y se acerca a ellos, con la respiración algo agitada y mirando constantemente sobre su hombro.

-Debemos… irnos…- Dijo entrecortadamente. –Vivian fue por algo de tomar y apenas puede zafarme de ella.

La chica sonrió divertida. –Ella es tu problema, no nuestro.- Se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Esa mujer esta loca!- Exclamó Arthur sobre la música. –Hay que irnos antes de que me vuelva a atrapar.

Merlín no pudo evitar soltarse a reír, la expresión del rubio era bastante cómica. Justo iba a decir algo cuando un escalofrió le recorrió toda la espalda y lo dejo paralizado por unos segundos, seguido de una extraña sensación en la punta de su estomago.

Una explosión se escuchó sobre la música, acompañado de un temblor que sacudió todo le lugar y seguidos de los gritos de la gente.

Otras dos explosiones se escucharon y esta vez el tiró pudo ver como dos de los ventanales se quebraban añadiendo mas caos ala situación. Otra vez el temblor se hizo presente pero mas fuerte haciendo que Merlín perdiera su balance y se fuera hacia el suelo, pero el impacto nunca llegó porque el rubio lo había sostenido con su brazo.

-Gracias…- Murmuró aun desubicado el pelinegro.

-¿¡Que esta ocurriendo!- Gritó Morgana sobre el caos que se había creado a su alrededor. La gente corría intentando salir, tirando todo lo que se encontraban de paso e incluso algunas personas. Era una estampida humana.

-¡No tengo ni puta idea, pero hay que salir de aquí!- Respondió de igual manera Arthur aun sin soltar al pelinegro que veía todo sin poder entender nada.

-Pero no podemos meternos entre la gente, es peligroso.- Reacciono Merlín deteniendo a l rubio que lo había comenzado a jalarlo.

-Mierda.- Mascullo molesto. Era verdad, al parecer algo había bloqueado la salida en la explosión y la gente se amontonaba para poder salir teniendo mínimo resultado.

-¡La cocina!- Exclamo la chica. -¡Estoy segura que hay una salida por allá atrás.

-Vamos ráp…- Arthur fue cortado por una cuarta explosión que voló otros de los ventanales, pero esta vez el temblor que le acompaño fue aun mas fuerte, casi parecía que el suelo se había inclinado.

Morgana perdió su equilibrio y callo al suelo con un leve quejido.

-¡Gana!- Merlín grito pero antes poder hacer algo mas el sonido de algo quebrándose sobre ellos lo hizo voltear y sintió su corazón detenerse y su sangre enfriarse.

El candelabro caía directamente sobre ellos.

-¡No!- Gritó el pelinegro cubriéndose en acto reflejo con el brazo y girando la cara.

El candelabro calló sobre el piso de mármol son un sonoro golpe y el eco de cristales rompiéndose, a la vez que levantaba un capa de polvo; fue seguido de el resto de los ventanales y tragaluces del salón creando una lluvia de cristales.

Merlín sentía algo cálido rodearle y logra escuchar a lo lejos los gritos y el caos. Cuando se dio cuanta de que estaba plenamente consiente y no tenia ningún dolor, lentamente abrió los ojos.

Su primera imagen fue Moragan que estaba hincada en el suelo con una mirada de completo desconcierto pero no estaba seguro si estaba dirigido hacia él o hacia atrás de él. Giró un poco su rostro y se dio cuenta de que al parecer Arthur lo había cubierto aun mas con su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que a su amiga y ese era el calor que sentía, pero Arthur tampoco lo miraba, si no hacia al lado. Cuando siguió la mirada de los hermanos sintió su algo atorarse en su garganta.

Hay estaba el candelabro, a menos de unos centímetros de ellos pero la parte que debía de haberlos aplastado estaba doblada creando una especie de burbuja alrededor de ellos y si los ojos de Merlín no le fallaban podía ver lo que parecía ser una esfera de luz que los rodeaba y su brazo brillando en un leve azul.

Asustado movió su brazo y tanto la luz como la esfera desaparecieron.

-¿Qué…?- Murmuró sin poder pensar nada de manera coherente.

-¿Cómo…?- Escucho la pregunta ser susurrada por el rubio en su oreja pero solo logro negar levemente con la cabeza.

-¡Vámonos!- La voz de Morgana hizo saltar a ambos que la miraron como si hubieran olvidado que ella estaba ahí y donde estaban. La pelinegra con algo de trabajo se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor notando el caos y de alguna manera que nadie haya visto… lo que se que acaba de pasar. –¡Hay que darnos prisa antes de que algo mas pase!- Agarró a Arthur del brazo jalándolo y con ello a Merlín que seguía en sus brazos.

Los chicos aun algo estupefactos apenas reaccionaron pero siguieron a la chica sin mas. La mente de cada uno hecha todo un desastre pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada mientras atravesaban el salón llegando a la cocina y de ahí a la puerta trasera.

No muy lejos, en el ultimo piso de uno de los edificios departamentales mas caros de la ciudad se podía ver el lugar elegantemente adornado siendo iluminado levemente por la luz de la luna que entraba por las enormes ventanas.

El silenció reinaba el lugar hasta que el eco de un par de tacones resonó en toda la habitación. La luz solo permitía ver el delicado contorno de su silueta.

-¿Te divertiste?- Preguntó una voz grave y sedosa desde una de las esquinas de la habitación su figura oculta entre la sombras.

-Ya me preguntaba donde andabas.- Contesto la otra figura con una voz melodiosa y exquisitamente suave. Sacó una botella y dos copas de lo que parecía ser un pequeño bar. –Por supuesto.

-Escuche que causaste todo un alboroto.- La figura salió de su escondite mostrándose un poco mas grueso y alta a comparación de la otra.

Una risa melodiosa pero a la vez maliciosa lleno el lugar. Destapó la botella y sirvió ambas copas. –No saben que fue lo que sucedió, el caos es simplemente exquisito.- Tomo una de las copas y la otra se la paso a su acompañante. –Pequeños y asquerosos adolecentes que se sienten en el cima del mundo. No hay nada mejor que el terror en sus caras.

-¿Qué hay de la presencia que se sintió?- Tomo la copa y le dio un trago.

Se paso un poco de cabello sobre el hombro. –Un adolecente tiene algo de magia ¿Y que?- Sonrió con diversión. –No será la primera vez que hay algo que otro pero nadie me puede superar, querido mio.

-Pareces muy segura.- Observó la luna llena y luego el brazalete en su muñeca. –Pero esa presencia fue bastante poderosa aunque breve. Sentí como opacaba la tuya por unos momentos.

-¡Debes estar bromeando!- Exclamó con molestia y dejo la copa sobre la mesa de centro. –Yo solo la sentí por unos momentos pero solo fue como un molesto mosquito.

-Quizá estabas tan concentrada en tus juegos que no lo notaste.- Miró con atención el liquido rojo en su copa. –Estaba pensando que tal vez podría tratarse de la leye…-

-¡Imposible!- Esta vez el grito resonó en todo el lugar rompiendo la copa que estaba en la pesa y quebrando la que traía su acompañante en la mano. –Es imposible…- Murmuró viendo los pedazos de vidrio en el piso.

La miró por varios momentos en un completo silencio. -¿Por qué no le preguntas?- Con un movimiento de cabeza señalo hacia una de las paredes del departamento.

Por unos momentos solo se escucho los tacones avanzando por la habitación. Se detuvo frente a un enrome espejo ovalado con bello marco de oro y adornado con piedras preciosas.

Cuando su reflejo le devolvió la mirada, empezó.

-_Espejo mágico, espejo mágico.- _ Sus ojos se tornaron plateados. –_Contéstame ¿Quién es la poderosa de todos?_

El reflejo empezó a distorsionarse en una espiral hasta que se volvió completamente negros. Unos ojos blancos y brillantes parpadearon en la oscuridad del espejo.

-_Tu eres la mas poderosa, querida mía._- Respondió una voz que parecía el eco de un susurró. No pudo evitar la sonrisa con las palabras dichas por el espíritu del espejo. _–Sin embargo, existe aquel que te sobrepasara. Una leyenda tan antigua como el tiempo y el será, sin duda alguna… el mas poderoso de todos._

Su expresión se tornó de ira pura. –¡Muéstramelo, espejo! ¡Muéstramelo!

Los ojos se cerraron y una imagen comenzó a formarse en el reflejo. Un adolecente de cabello negro y ojos azul eléctrico dentro de lo que parecía ser un auto es lo que se alcanzaba a ver. La expresión del chico parecía desconcertada y aterrada. Un leve murmulló empezó a escucharse y poco a poco fue creciendo hasta tomar forma de las palabras del pelinegro. –N-No… no entiendo que… que su-sucedió… yo no…-

-Parece que no tenía conocimiento de su poder y no esta muy contento de descubrirlo.- Comento su acompañante observando desde atrás aun con su copa en la mano.

-¿Qué miedo esta ocurriendo?- Se volvió a escuchar la voz del pelinegro saliendo del espejo. –E-Esto no es normal…- El adolecente enterró su cara en sus manos, parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿¡Este es el que me va sobrepasar!- gritó furiosa al espejo. -¿¡Un idiota adolecente asustado de sus propios poderes! ¡Es imposible!

-_Las estrellas hablaron ya hace tiempo, querida mía. Merlín Emrys es del que se narra en antaño._

-¿Emrys?- Repitió el otro dejando caer su copa sorprendido.

-Imposible.- Murmuró molesta. Fijo nuevamente su mirada sobre la imagen del chico. -¿Quieres vivir una vida normal, Merlín?- Quebró el espejo con su puño. -Mala suerte.- Se alejó unos pasos observando como la grietas del espejo se reparaban solas.

* * *

><p><em><span>Desclimer: <span>__La canción es "Vow" del grupo "Garbage" no me perteneces en ningún aspecto y solo utilice para entretener. _

_Lamento si el capitulo da muchas vueltas y si es algo pesado de leer por eso pero la verdad es no sabia bien como cortarlo, además de que les debía un capitulo mas largo por mi tardanza. También el echo de quería terminar toda la "introducción" a la historia y empezar con lo bueno. _

_Prometo actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda. _

_See ya'_

_D.W._

_P.D. No se preocupen por la referencia de con "Blancanieves" que esta historia no tiene nada de infantil. _


	4. La Canción Del Mago

_Esta es una historia __**SLASH**__, __**YAOI**__, eso quiere decir que contiene relación __**HOMBRE CON HOMBRE**__. _

_A cualquiera que comente algo __**homofobico **__sera invitado a que se vaya a la puta verga y por supuesto su comentario sera borrado._

_Resumen:_

_Merlín, siendo simplemente un adolecente que sufre la prepatoria como los demas no se podía esperar descubrir que el mundo podia ser tan escabroso. "¿Quieres vivir una vida normal, Merlín?- Quebró el espejo con su puño. -Mala suerte.-"_

_Personaje: Merlín Emrys._

_Genero: Romantico, Aventura, Drama._

_Advertencia: Violencia, Groserias, Muerte de personaje._

_Estatus: En Progreso._

_Desclimer:__ La serie no me pretense, si no la BBC. Solo uso sus personajes para historia inspirada de la cual no obtengo ningún beneficio mas que el de entretener a los lectores. _

_Ojala la disfruten._

_D.W._

_P.D. ¡Lo siento! ¡En verdad lo siento! Tuve que rescribir varias veces este capítulo porque no me convencía y al final creo que esto fue lo mejor que logre (Que no es mucho a decir verdad) Pero es de eso capitulo necesarios para ligar la historia de manera coherente._

_P.D.D. Este capítulo lo dedico a: __**Dafne10**__, __**Sunao Darmak**__, __**Ana**__, __**zamiii**__, __**Rainbullets**__, __**narunosuke**__**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4.- La Canción Del Mago.<strong>

-Si, estamos bien.- La voz de Arthur era lo único que rompía el silenció del lugar. –Estamos en casa de Merlín.- Posó su mirada en el pelinegro que estaba sentado en su sillón con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo y con Morgana a su lado acariciándole el brazo. –Esta bien, solo algo desconcertado.- Se llevó una mano a la frente para darse un pequeño masaje. –Relájate, Gwaine.- Dijo con cierto fastidio al que estaba del otro lado de la línea. -¿Ustedes están bien?- Asintió. –Nos vemos mañana, descansen.- Y sin mas cerró la tapa de su celular terminando la llamada.

-¿Y bien?- Dijo Morgana sin dejar de intentar reconfortar a su amigo.

-Están bien, alcanzaron a salir por la terraza del lugar.- El rubio se dejó caer en el sofá frente a los otros dos.

La chica se limito a asentir. Llevaban al menos una hora en casa de Merlín y este seguía perdido en su mente y la verdad era que ella y Arthur también, era demasiado para procesarlo.

-¿Ustedes…?- Comenzó el pelinegro sobresaltando a los otros dos. -¿Ustedes también lo vieron? ¿No solo lo imagine yo?

-Sea lo que sea que hayas hecho… lo vimos.- Contestó el Pendragon mirando el brazo del pelinegro.

-¿¡Pero cómo fue posible!- Se levantó exaltado. -¡Es imposible!

-¡Merlín! ¡Cálmate, por favor!- Morgana le tomó de los hombros intentando que se sentara.

-Quizá tienes súper poderes.- Ante su comentario Arthur recibió un par de miradas estupefactas. -¿Por qué no? Puede ser posible.

Merlín se dejo caer en el sillón pensando lo que le había dicho. -¿Súper poderes?- Negó con la cabeza. -¿Cómo un superhéroe? Suena ridículo.

-Pero después de lo que vimos hoy puede ser posible.- La pelinegra agregó viendo fijamente a su amigo. -¿Y si pruebas hacerlo otra vez?

-¿¡Pero hacer que! Ni siquiera se como lo hice.- Llevó sus manos a su cabello revolviéndolo con frustración.

-Solo concéntrate en un objeto y muévelo o algo.- Dijo el rubio con simpleza y cuando recibió miradas incrédulas, desvió la mirada algo sonrojado. –Eso es lo que hacen los superhéroes cuando aprenden a usas sus poderes.- Se encogió de hombros.

-De hecho… no es una mala idea.- Secundo su hermana.

Merlín suspiro cansado pero asintió. Miró toda su sala buscando algún objeto y se detuvo en un vaso que había dejado en la mesa de centro. Respiró hondo e intentó recordar lo que había hecho hace algunas horas. Un calor en su pecho empezó a burbujear y estiró la mano hacia el objeto. El vaso se rodeo de una leve luz azul y se alzó por unos milímetros en el aire y después salió disparado contra la pared.

Los tres exclamaron sorprendidos.

-L-Lo hice… Y-yo h-hice eso.- Murmuró Merlín estupefacto aun viendo el vaso.

-Merlín.- Dijo Morgana con expresión de asombro. –Tus… tus ojos… son dorados.

-¿¡Qué!- Se apresuró al espejo que había en la sala y vio sus pupilas con un brillo dorado que poco a poco se fue disipando.

-Eso fue genial.- El rubio miraba al pelinegro con atención.

-¿Pero como es posible?- Merlín aun miraba su reflejo y después fijo su vista en Arthur como esperando una respuesta.

Se cruzó de brazos y pensó unos momentos. –Bueno… si nos seguimos basando en lo de los súper poderes, pude que haya estado en algún accidente científico o algún experimento.

-Realmente no creo que ese sea el caso, Arthur.

-Entonces…- Se llevó una mano a la barbilla. –Quizá es algo que siempre has tenido pero tardaste en… activarlo o lo que sea.- Dijo inseguro ya que no importaba como, sonaba ridículo.

-Pero si fuera así, mi mamá me hubiera dicho ¿No?- Preguntó el pelinegro.

-Quizá no quería que supieras.- Dijo Morgana sentada en el sillón pensativa y desconcertada al mismo tiempo.

-O no sabia.- Contribuyo Arthur.- ¿Que hay de tu papá? El podría saber.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de golpe y ahogó una exclamación. -¡Arthur!- Le regaño también con la mirada y luego se fijo en Merlín que parecía incomodo.

Dándose cuenta de que ese era un tema taboo, el rubio bajo la mirada apenado. –Disculpa, yo no…

-¡Eso es!- Exclamó de pronto el pelinegro, sorprendiendo a los otros dos. -¡Mi papá!- Antes de que le pudieran cuestionar salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

Arthur y Morgana se miraron con preocupación y confusión antes de seguirlo. Cuando llegaron al segundo piso vieron como Merlín bajaba unas escaleras del techo para luego subir al ático. Siguiéndolo pudieron ver que como cualquier ático el suyo estaba lleno de cajas y cosas que parecía que no las habían movido en años. El foco del techo siendo la única luz permitía ver poco pero se podía ver al pelinegro moviendo un baúl que aunque no era muy grande parecía pesado.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Morgana a lo que solo recibió como respuesta la petición de que ayudaran a llevar el baúl a la habitación de Merlín. Una vez colocado a los pies de la cama, Morgana probó una vez más. -¿Para qué el baúl?

El pelinegro se sentó frente dicho objeto y lo observó con atención. –Solía pertenecerle a mi padre antes de que se fuera. Mamá dijo que se perdió la llave hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Crees que dentro de aquí este la respuesta a lo que te esta pasando?- Le pelinegra se sentó junto a él mientras que Arthur se sentaba en la cama.

-Pero si no tienes la llave ¿Cómo lo planeas abrir?- El rubio le miro con una ceja alzada.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro. –No tengo idea.- Colocó sus manos sobre la tapa notando un símbolo que asemejaba a un dragón y alrededor mas marcas y tallados. De pronto, todas las figuras empezaron a emitir una leve luz azul y el eco de cómo un mecanismo se movía llenó la habitación. La tapa del baúl se abrió.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- Preguntó Arthur.

-¡N-No lo se!

-¿Quizá te reconoció o algo?- Agregó Morgana.

Los tres adolescentes mirando aun asombrados lo que había ocurrido se acercaron al objeto y lo primero que notaron fue un enorme libro de pasta dura que parecía ya muy viejo, con el mismo símbolo del dragón en la portada.

-¿Qué es eso?- Nuevamente el rubio fue el primero en romper el silencio mientras el pelinegro saca el libro.

-Un libro de…- Lo abrió escuchando el leve crujir de las hojas y al empezar a hojearlos se quedo boquiabierto. -¿Hechizos?

-¿¡Hechizos!- Repitieron los hermanos sorprendido a lo que después Morgana agregó: -No son superpoderes lo que tienes… es magia.

-¿Magia?- Enfocó sus ojos azules en su amiga con la ceja alzada.

-Suena mas lógico ¿No crees?

Se limitó a asentir y siguió hojeando el libro. Era como una enciclopedia de magia, con hechizos, pociones, criaturas mágicas y de mas. De un momento a otro el libro se agito y empezó a cambiar las hojas por si mismo hasta que se puso en la primera.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- Pregunto Arthur aun asombrado.

-Y-Yo no lo hice.- Miró el libro. –Creo que fue el libro.

-¿El libro? Pero eso sue…- Morgana fue interrumpida por su hermano que señalaba la hoja en la que había quedado el libro.

-¿Será un hechizo?

-No lo parece.- Murmuró el pelinegro y empezó a leer. –_Se escuchan ahora las palabras de las brujas, los secretos que se esconden en la noche, las bestias mas antiguas son invocadas aquí. La noche y la hora en que la luna gobierne será la ocasión, el poder vendrá a su justo heredero cuando sea necesitado, tan antiguo como el tiempo y tan sabio como la naturaleza. Bajó las alas del dragón las brujas juran sabiduría, y en respuesta reciben un corazón protector, siendo dos caras de la misma moneda, dos caminos de un mismo destino._- En cuanto acabo se quedo en silencio unos segundos esperando que algo pasara. Nada.

-Parece una profecía… o algo así.- Dijo le pelinegra aun viendo el libro.

-¿Por qué no pruebas hacer un hechizo?

Merlín miro a Arthur por varios momentos. -¿Qué clase de hechizo podré hacer?- No podía evitar sentirse raro y un poco tonto por las palabras que salieron de su boca. Empezó a hojear el libro hasta que se topo con algo. –Creo que lo tengo.- Se levantó aun con el libro en mano y salió de su habitación con los hermanos detrás de él. Cuando llegó a la sala buscó el vaso roto en el suelo y observó una vez mas el libro, baja la atenta mirada de los otros dos.

Fijó su mirada azul en el cristal y dijo con firmeza. –_Repara lo quebrado, une lo separado._- Como si estuviera en reversa, los pedazos del vaso se levantaron del suelo y se volvieron a juntar sobre la mesa.

-Wow…- Murmuro Arthur tomando el vaso para examinarlo, parecía nuevo.

Un crujido se dejó escuchar y notaron como la pata rota de le mesa de centro se reparaba, así como también las pequeñas fisuras en un jarrón desaparecía, las costuras de los cojines se cerraban nuevamente, la ante de le televisión dejo de necesitar cinta y así siguió por varios minutos.

-Quizá necesito practicar un poco mas.- Dijo Merlín observando como todos los pequeños detalles de su casa se reparaban.

-Prueba de nuevo.- El rubio se acercó al pelinegro con cierta emoción en su voz.

Hojeó el libro buscando alguna otra cosa que pudiera hacer que no destruyera su casa. –Creo que intentare esto…- Estiró la mano hacia el vaso que traía el rubio, murmuró un hechizo por lo bajo, sus ojos se volvieron dorados y el vaso de cristal cambio de forma hasta volverse una esfera de cristal.

Arthur observó la esfera en su mano asombrado al igual que su hermana. Era más de lo que jamás se imagino que vería en su vida.- Esto es increíble, deberías… ¡Merlín!- Dejó caer la esfera y se apresuro a sostener al chico que se desplomaba de pie. -¿Merlín? ¡Merlín!

-Se desmayó.- Dijo Morgana recibiendo una mirada de circunstancias de su hermano la cual ignoro. –Debe estar agotado, será mejor recostarlo.

Merlín abrió los ojos con la mente aun nublad por el sueño y no pudo evitar parpadear confundido. Lo último que recordaba es que estaba parado en su sala con Morgana y Arthur probando su… magia. Dios, quizá había sido un sueño.

-Buenos días.

La voz lo saco de su letargo y se dio cuenta de que estaba recostado en su cama y que ya era de día por la luz que entraba por su ventana. Se incorporó y cuando vio a Arthur recargado en el marco de su puerta supo que no había sido un sueño.

-Buenos días.- Respondió el pelinegro mas lentamente y aun algo cansado. -¿Qué hora es?

-Las doce y media.

-¿¡Doce y media!- Prácticamente se cayó de la cama. Había dormido mas de diez horas.

El rubio se encogió de hombros. –Debiste de estar cansado, nunca antes habías usado… magia.- Terminó aun algo inseguro del término.

Merlín solo hizo una mueca y se levanto aun algo mareado. -¿Dónde está Morgana?- Vio su libro de hechizos… no podía evitar sentirse algo estúpido al pensar sobre el asunto… y lo guardo en el baúl de su padre con un pesado suspiro.

-Regresó a casa para que padre no se preocupara.- Observó el reloj en su muñeca. –No debe tardar de estar de regreso.

En respuesta se limito a sentarse en la cama con un aura pesada a su alrededor. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que se sobresalto cuando sintió otro peso sentarse junto a él. Una mano en su pierna le hizo temblar ligeramente pero no se atrevió a voltear.

-Merlín…- La voz suave le hizo girar y se topó con los ojos azul cielo del chico. Un pequeño sonrojo pinto su rostro pero no desvió la mirada. -¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

-Yo…- Se mordió el labio y enfocó su mirada hacia la ventana rompiendo la conexión entre sus ojos que se empezó a volver algo pesado. -…Tengo miedo, Arthur.

-¿Miedo?

-Es algo tan extraño. A veces pienso que solo es un sueño.- Empezó a jugar nerviosamente con sus manos. -¿Qué tal si daño a alguien? ¿Qué si es algo… malvado? Soy un fenómeno, Arthur.

Una mano sobre las suyas le hizo regresar su vista hacia él. –Eres un idiota, Merlín.- La voz suave no concordaba completamente con las palabras y el pelinegro tuvo el impulso de rodar los ojos pero se contuvo. –No eres un fenómeno, solo eres… especial.- Se encogió de hombros. –No está en ti lastimar a alguien. Demasiado tarado para hacerlo, si me lo preguntas.

-Eres un imbécil ¿Lo sabias?- Le respondió mirándolo de mala manera pero con agradecimiento brillando en sus ojos, sus palabras habían funcionado. De alguna extraña manera.

-Me lo han dicho.- Contestó restándole importancia y regalándole una sonrisa.

El silencio empezó a llenar la habitación volviéndose un tanto incomodo. El pelinegro enfocó su vista en la mano que descansaba sobre la propia y sintió sus mejillas pintarse nuevamente al darse cuenta de que Arthur no parecía querer moverla pronto.

-Sabes…- Decidió cortar el silencio pero no comento sobre las manos. -… Nunca pensé que nos pudiéramos llevar tan bien.

-Yo tampoco.- El rubio mantenía sus ojos en el suelo. –Pensé que me odiabas.

-¡Yo no te odio!- Contestó indignado.

-Nunca actuaste como si te agradara.- Le regreso Pendragon con una ceja alzada.

-Eso es solo porque tu siempre te comportaste un imbécil conmigo y mis amigos.- Se intentó levantar pero las manos del otro lo detuvieron.

-Lamento eso…- Esa disculpa es algo que Merlín definitivamente no esperaba por lo que se quedo viendo al otro de manera estupefacta. –Es solo que…

El sonido del timbre hizo saltar a ambos que tenían las mejillas de un simpático rojo.

-Debe de ser Morgana.- Dijo por fin Arthur cortando la tensión en el ambiente.

Se rasco la mejilla sin ver al rubio a los ojos. -¿P-Podrías abrirle? Solo tengo que cambiarme.- Escuchó la respuesta afirmativa del otro y como salía de su habitación. Dejó escapar un pesado suspiro. "_Que mierda ha sido todo eso."_ Pensó aun algo abrumado.

Dejando de lado todo eso se dispuso a cambiarse y apresurase a bajar ya que conociendo a ese par de hermanos probablemente iban a iniciar una pelea usando su recibidor como campo de batalla.

Se apresuro a bajar las escaleras de dos en dos. -Arthur, podrías decirle a...- Pero en cuanto hubo llegado al recibidor sintió el resto de su oración congelarse en su garganta y una extraña sensación hacerle presión en el pecho.

-¿¡Que carajos está ocurriendo aquí!- Una voz muy enojada dijo desde la entrada de la casa.

-Will…- Dijo Merlín recuperándose de su estupor. Su novio estaba parado en la entrada de su casa con una cara de un claro enojo y confusión; con un Arthur aun agarrando la puerta y viéndolo con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué hace este pendejo aquí, Merlín?- Le preguntó Willam sin quitar la vista del rubio.

El pelinegro corrió hacia el par antes de que desatara un desastre. –Él solo…

-No sabía que tuvieras una lengua tan colorida, Dempsie.- Se cruzó de brazos adquiriendo una pose que solo se podía asemejar a la de un coloso de piedra protegiendo un templo antiguo. –Tu madre debe de estar muy orgullosa.

-Cierra tu puto hocico, Pendragon.- Gruño en respuesta. -¿Qué mierdas haces en la casa de **mi **novio?

-Pase aquí la noche.- Le contestó el rubio con aire casual pero con una sonrisa socarrona empezando a formarse en sus labios.

-¡Arthur!- Le reclamó el pelinegro.

-¿¡QUE!- El moreno se lanzó contra el ojiazul.

-¡Basta!- Merlín se colocó entre ambos para evitar que empezaran una pelea innecesaria. –William, no es lo que estas pensando.- Miró de mala manera a su novio. –Arthur, déjalo en paz.- De igual manera miro a su ahora amigo.

El rubio se limito a encogerse de hombros. –No es mi culpa que Dempsie no tenga sentido el humor.

Antes de que dicho moreno pudiera contestar su novio se le adelanto. –Ha sido suficiente.- Se cruzó de brazos. –Mejor nos vemos mañana, Arthur.- Le dijo ya mas calmado.

Pendragon mantuvo su postura por unos momentos con sus vista fija en Merlín para después fijarla en el otro. Por un segundo el pelinegro pensó que este se negaría pero le sonrió y salió de la puerta con un "hasta luego" y revolviéndole el pelo.

Merlín suspiro cansado cuando sintió la mirada pesada del otro en su espalada después de haber cerrado la puerta.

-¿Te molestaría explicarme, Merlín?

Se giró y se topó con la mirada furiosa de su novio, lo que le hizo retroceder un poco en instinto. –E-Es una larga historia.

-Tengo tiempo.

No fue hasta una hora después de haber estado sentados en la sala que William entendió todo lo que había pasado. Le había contado todo desde el intento de asalto hasta el incidente en la fiesta. Omitiendo la parte mágica, por supuesto. No podía juntar la confianza suficiente para contarle a su novio y eso lo hacía sentir un poco mal.

Un incomodo silencio se posó entre ambos pero Merlín no se atrevía a romperlo. Mantenía su mirada azul grisácea en sus pies esperando la reacción de su novio. Aun así se sobresalto un poco cuando esté hablo.

-Me alegra que estés bien.- Pasó un brazo por los hombros del otro para atraerlo a su pecho. –Pudo haberte pasado algo muy grave…- Murmuró contra el pelo negro.

Se acomodo en el pecho de Will. –Pero no paso nada.

-Y supongo que lo que hicieron Pendragon y LeFey fue algo muy amable de su parte.- Apretó un poco más al otro. –Pero no me gusta que estés con ellos en esa dicho banda.- Acabo murmurando algo más.

-¿Qué?- Merlín se incorporo un poco apoyándose en el pecho contrario.

-Que no quiero que estés en esa banda. Salte.

No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante esa orden. -¿Qué tiene de malo que este con ellos? No son malas personas ¿Sabes?- Se separó por completo de William y se cruzó de brazos. –Además, no es como que puedas ordenarme.

-¡No quiero que estés con ellos!- Se levantó con aire molesto.

-¿¡Y por qué no!

-¡Porque no!

-¡Esa no es una razón, William!- Como única respuesta obtuvo a su novio lanzándose sobre y apresándolo contra el sillón. -¿¡Pero qué mierda!

Le sostuvo las manos sobre la cabeza con una sola mano y utilizó sus piernas para inmovilizar las del pelinegro. Lo besó con fuerza haciendo que Merlín se intentara separar logrando solo lastimarse un poco los labios.

-¿Acaso estas ciego, Merlín?- Le susurró al oído con voz ronca.

-¿D-De que estas hablando?- Murmuró con voz temblorosa.

-Siempre tan inocente, pequeño.- Libero las manos de su novio y las llevo hasta su cadera para sostenerlo firmemente mientras llevaba sus labios a la boca del otro con algo de fuerza.

Aun algo confuso y nervioso apenas y pudo responder el beso. Cuando Will dejo su boca y paso a su cuello no pudo contener el quejido que se le escapo, pero por la fuerza de los dientes en su cuello y las manos en su cadera. Sentía como cada vez lo agarraban con mas fuerza.

-E-Espera, Will.

El mencionado solo gruño y se dedico a morder con mas fuerza su cuello. Una de las manos se movió debajo de la playera de Merlín y la otra a la orilla del pantalón. –No voy a dejarte así como así con esos imbéciles.

-¿¡D-De que mi-mierda estás hablando!- Intentó separarlo empujándolo de los hombros pero teniendo un resultado nulo. Soltó un grito ahogado cuando Will le empezó a intentar bajar el pantalón. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. –¡N-No!

-Vamos, Mer.- Le dijo con voz ronca al oído a la vez que lo lamia. –Ya llevamos buen tiempo juntos.

-¡No!- Empezó a moverse con más fuerza intentando separarlo.

-Solo cierra los ojos y disfruta…- Metió su mano dentro del pantalón.

-¡QUE NO, WILLIAM!

El grito del pelinegro pareció sacarlo de un trance y se alejo de él como si quemara. Observó a su novio: la cara sonrojada, el pelo desaliñado, la playera alzada, el pantalón desabrochado y sus manos temblorosas intentando componer su apariencia; pero lo que realmente le dio un golpe bajo fue los sentimientos de enojo, miedo y confusión brillando el azul oscuro de sus ojos.

-Merlín…- Llamó suavemente sin atreverse a verlo a los ojos. –Lo lamento…- Este solo se limito a mirar a otro lado. –V-Veamos una película ¿Te parece?- Al no obtener respuesta soltó un pequeño suspiro y se acercó al otro para abrazarlo sintiéndose aliviado cuando no se alejo de él.

El pelinegro se dejo hacer y termino acostado en el sillón con Will abrazándolo por la espalda y cambiando el canal. A pesar del pequeño "incidente" se respiraba un aire más tranquilo. Decidió dejar de pensar en lo ocurrió y solo dedicarse a ver la tele.

-Mira, esta _Frida_ y creo que no lleva mucho de empezada.- El castaño dejo el control en la mesa junto al sillón.

Merlín sonrió levemente, _Frida_ era una de sus películas favoritas, Julie Taymor era una diosa con la cámara. Se giró un poco y le dio un beso a Will, tan leve que era difícil saber si sí sucedió.

Se acomodo un poco y se limito a enfocarse en la película, ya después pensaría en Arthur, en _The Kings_, en la magia y en qué le diría a Gwen, por ahora solo se perdería en el accidente de tranvía de Frida adornado por una hermosa explosión de cristales y oro.

* * *

><p><em>Lo se, lo se. Se que había dicho que ya empezaba lo bueno pero redactando me di cuenta de que faltaban algunos detalles, en verdad lamento el capitulo aburrido pero confió en que les haya dado un mejor panorama de la historia… en fin…<em>

_Por tardarme tanto y por no poder compensarlos por un capitulo mas largo… les dejo un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capítulo (algo que no estoy a favor de hacer, pero les debo una)._

_El titulo será "La Noche Del Cazador" y aquí algo…"Sentía el corazón en su garganta y su sangre volviéndose fría. En retrospectiva podría ver que lo que iba a hacer era totalmente estúpido pero en ese momento no le importo. Libero su magia y lo siguiente que supo es que estaba rodeado de explosiones de cristales y gritos de terror." (El anterior extracto está sujeto a pequeños cambios en el proceso de edición)_

_Sin más, me despido._

_D.W._


End file.
